Grease, Inuyasha Style
by Horny Jess
Summary: x-over of the book “The Outsiders” and the musicals "Grease" & "Westside Story".Inuyasha two-times Kagome with Kikyo. She turns to another gang and falls for their leader. Inuyasha won't stand for that though. Kou&Kag,on haitus...
1. Let the Inu Youkai ride!

Grease, (Inuyasha Style)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, 'The Outsiders' or 'Grease'…(but you can't keep them hidden for long!)

Summary: (crossover of the book "The Outsiders" and the movie "Grease") Inuyasha two-times Kagome with Kikyo. She turns to another gang and falls for their leader, Kouga. Inuyasha wants them both though. Time to Rumble! (Grease style!) I love the movie Grease! Kou+Kag

A/N this is taking place in the real world in about the 1950's or so. (just like the Grease characters!)

"No Inu…yasha. No, I don't want to."

"C'mon, please Kagome."

"No Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha off her.

"Oh my…C'mon baby!" Inuyasha whined, trying to get Kagome back into the car. "Everyone else is doing it with their chicks, why can't we?"

"Because," Kagome said, pissed off, "I'm not everyone else's girl, I'm yours. And your girl doesn't want to have sex until she's married!" Kagome slammed the car door shut and walked away.

"No, wait Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, driving up beside her, "Listen baby, you know I'm only joking with ya."

"Whatever." She muttered darkly, giving him a glare.

"C'mon, baby, I'm sorry. I know you want to take it slow. It…was…just the heat of the moment thing." Kagome stopped and stared at him, making sure e wasn't joking, then sighed.

"Yah, geez. I'm sorry Yasha." She said, using his nickname, "I believe you, it's just that…never mind. Could you drop me back home, I'm a bit tired." She said, climbing into the car again.

"Of course Buyo." He replied, using his pet name for her, causing Kagome to blush slightly. When he dropped her off, he decided to have a quick drive around his gang's territory before crashing in for the night. Thinking to himself, he didn't hear anyone shout out his name 'till the third call.

"Yo, Yasha! You brain dead or what!" Sesshoumaru shouted from the streets.

"Huh?" he replied stupidly, pulling over.

"Get out of the front seat." Sesshoumaru said, shoving him to the passenger side. "You're probably too drunk to drive anyway."

"No he's not. Jaken said, hopping into the backseat.

"Yah, Kagome doesn't allow him to get drunk when they are out." Kohaku said, sitting beside Jaken. Everybody laughed except Inuyasha.

"Shut up, kid." he muttered, then looked at him strangely, "hey, how did you know I was with Kagome tonight? I never told anyone." Sesshoumaru smirked, as he started the car.

"He asked for it." He whispered to Jaken, who smiled knowingly and winked back.

"Well," Kohaku said teasingly, leaning back unto the seat, "One, you look like you haven't had sex in days," said the guy who only did it once. "Two, you smell nicer than usual which could only mean that Kagome's scent is on you." He said, taking a big whiff of the front seat, then fell back with a dazed look on his face.

"Yah" the other guys agreed, laughing.

"Any guy is a fool if he didn't like the way Kagome smelt." Sesshoumaru said, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Oh ya and lastly, umm, Souta told me she was on a date when you dropped her off." Kohaku said, gaining and losing his composure.

"What! You mean, you were inside her house?" Inuyasha yelled turning right around to glare at him.

"Yah, didn't you know? Me and Souta just hang around in his or _her_ room, have you ever been in her room before? It smells great! And it's so neat." Kohaku sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, readying himself for the punches he was sure to get. Teasing Inuyasha does have its little throw backs. Inuyasha was almost seeing red.

"Where are we going anyway, Seshy?" Jaken asked, sensing a battle on its way.

"I'm checking out our territory to flush out any stupid Wolves." Everyone laughed at that.

"Ya here that, you filthy Wolves!" Jaken shouted, standing up in the car with Kohaku, "The streets belong to the Inu Youkai tonight!" 'Ah…Ah…Ah-roooo!' Was heard from the moving car, the Inu Youkai' signature call. Any one from the group who heard it was to answer back. The guys in the car listened, as they heard three calls answer back.

"Two girls and guys heard that one," Sesshoumaru stated, "All together."

"Hey, let's check out the park!" Inuyasha said, turning hyper. Sesshoumaru groaned. Three high gang member was not what he wanted.

"Someone pass me a shard." He said, making a U-turn.

"I have about two Jewel shards in here." Inuyasha said lazily, throwing him a cigarette pack.

"C'mon, c'mon come on!" Kohaku said, bouncing up and down in the seat. "Let the Inu Youkai ride!" They all let out a whoop as the car sped of.

A/N Well, I hope you like, it's my first non-oneshot fanfic. By the way, I will now be calling Inuyasha's gang 'the Dog Demons' instead of 'the Inu Youkai.' It's just easier for me. R&R please!


	2. Filthy Pups and Stupid Mutts

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, 'The Outsiders' or 'Grease'…(but think of all the evil I could created with them!) Muhahahahahahaha!

A/N Reviews, reviews. I luv getting reviews! Thanks to: Angel-of-dark-spirits, Kagome92111, Hiei's cute girl for reviewing this story and thanks to Doujo, fruitbasketfan for reviewing Lady Luck. And thx 2 every1 else!

"Alright Sango, see you in ten minutes." Kagome sighed in frustration as she hung up the phone. It was only 9 o'clock and she was already home from her date.

"If you call trying to fend off your boyfriend all night a date." She muttered to herself, brushing her hair. "Now," she said, walking over to her closet and throwing it open. "What a girl to wear?"

"No Souta. You can't hang out with Hiten!"

"But why Kagome," Souta whined, Mom already said I could." Sango and Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Because," Sango began, holding Souta's shoulders, "Hiten is a bad influence, even though he's cute." Kagome agreed and Souta's eyes widened.

"Ooh! I'm telling Hiten and Inu-yaaaa-sha!" Souta said, teasingly.

"No, no don't Souta! You know Inuyasha, he would probably, beat him to death or something." Kagome said, pleading.

"Yah, he probably would," Sango said soberly, "Ya'member what he did to Hojo?" Everyone present shuddered, thinking of the broken-armed, blacked-eyed, limping ex-boyfriend of Kagome, after he hugged her in Inuyasha's presence.

"Well, his arm is fix now, and he ain't limping no more." Souta said meekly. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Sango's arm.

"Well, whatever. Sango we better leave before…" Someone walking in through the front door cut off her words.

"Honey! I'm home!" He sang out, holding Kagome and Sango around the waist.

"Hiten." They both sighed out, twisting from his grip. He just winked at them and turned his attention to Souta.

"Hey ya buddy." He grinned at Souta, "You ready to go?

"Yah!" Souta replied happily, "But Kagome says I can't."

"Huh? Why?" Hiten questioned, looking at Kagome for answers.

"Oh! Ahh… no reason!" She stuttered, blushing. She looked down when she saw that Hiten didn't believe her.

"Hey!" Souta interrupted, blind to the fact that Kagome was blushing, Hiten smirking and Sango rolling her eyes. "Why don't we go out together, all of us? Kagome and Sango opened their mouth to protest but Hiten answered first.

"Yah! What a great idea. Ladies?" He asked looking at them. Sango opened at Kagome who shrugged back.

"Sure. We had nothing else to do." Kagome glared at her then started towards the door.

"Fine lets go." She grumbled. (A/N I was going to end here, but I'm feeling generous. cause I got reviews!)

"Yo Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said suddenly, stopping the horsing around from the guys around him. "I see Wolves." Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Kohaku instantly froze, looking for the other gang.

"I see them!" Kohaku shouted, pointing to a black convertible. It was circling around the park, moving slower and slower.

"Who's in there?" Jaken asked, flipping out his switch blade.

"I make out three of them in the car." Sesshoumaru replied, straining his eyes. They waited in silence, watching the car with its laughing occupants slowly pull over and stop.

"No, there are five of them." Inuyasha mumbled, eyeing the approaching gang warily, fingering his switch blade. "I see Miroku, Rin, Ayame, their stupid leader, and……huh? Shippo?" The guys stared at him.

"Wait, isn't Shippo that kid that Kagome is taking care of?" Jaken asked. Inuyasha's face darkened as he remembered Kagome's sad face as Shippo told her what he was going to do. Inuyasha wanted to rip him apart but felt the need to control his anger. That is, until they had a rumble with the Wolves.

"Kagome was taking care of him. But when the runt turn sixteen, he left us for the Wolves."

"Ungrateful runt." The others grumbled as the other gang finally came up to them. Their leader stepped forward, a smirk on his proud face.

"Long time no see, you stupid mutts." He said, winking at his gang who sneered but Shippo just shifted uncomfortably, aware of his ex-gang's glares. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his face as cold and emotional as ever and replied.

"Can't say that I'm as happy to see you or your filthy pups…Kouga."

A/N Wow! You don't know how surprise I was when I saw that I had three reviews a day after a put up my first chapter! I felt all warm & fuzzy. hugs herself Any who, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.


	3. Crazy Things

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch3 (Crazy things)

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! HAHAHAHA! _(Don't worry…I take medication for these type of things!)_

A/N ooooh! I got more reviews! Sorry for updating so late. Anyways, something about my story is the fact that I have about a million and one characters in it from Inuyasha. (Exaggeration, but you catch my drift) so I'll tell you who's in the story and their age…at the end of this chapter!

Kouga's eye's narrowed at the insult to his friends but smirked again when he saw Ginta and Hakkaku (A/N spelling?) run up to him, glaring at the other gang.

"You're not one to talk Sesshoumaru," he said menacingly, standing right in front of him, "I out number you right now."

"Go back to grade school and learn how to count, wolf-boy!" Someone said joyfully, running towards the group. Kouga stepped back to glare contemptuously at the newcomers, as Jaken and Kohaku ran up to greet them.

"Souta! Kagome, Hiten! Sango!" Kohaku said happily.

"Hey, what took you guys so long to get here?" Jaken asked, hastily stuffing his knife his knife away. "We called you guys twice."

"Hey!" Hiten said defensively, walking up to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "You try walking with two girls who couldn't hurry if their lives depended on it." Sango snorted at this and Kagome stuck out her tongue at him as she stood beside Inuyasha. Kouga was watching this with a disgusted look on his face but froze when he rested his eyes on Kagome. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was doing everything in his power so as not to start drooling. Sesshoumaru noticed this and smirked.

"What is it Kouga?" He sneered, taking hold of Kagome, "first time you ever laid eyes on our fine females?" At this, Inuyasha and Hiten growled low in their throat and glared at Kouga, daring him to say anything. Kouga right back and opened his mouth to reply but Miroku stopped him.

"Kouga," he whispered calmly, "Perhaps it is time to go now." Kouga snorted at this but turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Shove it, you stupid dog." He said coldly, putting an arm around Ayame's waist, "Heard you couldn't even get a girl, dog breathe." With that said, he turned around and walked back towards his car, his gang right behind him. When they drove off, Shippo took that time to close his eyes and try to erase the image of a hurt Kagome looking at him. ' I'm sorry Kagome, ' he thought to himself, oblivious to the chatter around him.

"Love makes you do crazy things." He whispered softly, looking at Rin fondly. She sensed someone's gaze on her and she turned and saw him.

"Something wrong Shippo?" She asked sweetly, unaware of Miroku's perverted grins.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all Rin." Shippo stuttered, blushing pink. She looked at him strangely but then smiled and shrugged, turning back to Ayame. Shippo sighed and turned his back towards Miroku, not wanting to hear any dirty comments. ' I need to ask Kouga about these sort of stuff, ' Shippo thought, nervously biting his lower lip, ' He's experienced in these crazy things…'

_Scene change_

The Dog Demons had settled around Sesshoumaru's silver convertible when they were certain that the Wolves were gone. They were now sitting in, on, and around the car smoking and talking.

" Don't worry Kagome…he'll come around." Sango told the saddened girl. They were sitting under a tree close by the car and were talking about what had happened.

"I know I shouldn't worry…" Kagome sighed out, lying back unto the grass and looking at the leave above them. "I know that I mustn't fret over such trivial matters but…"

"What!" Sango interrupted, her face scrounged up in confusing. English wasn't her best subject after all. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"Hmm…how could I say this so that you will understand?" Kagome mocked, "Umm, how about, how about…I should stop trying to think before I bust my last brain cell." She said, sounding much like Inuyasha. The girls giggled until they heard a gruff voice above them.

"Hey! You babes poking fun of me?" Ah, speaking of the puppy. Inuyasha peered down at them, then quickly climbed down the tree and landed gracefully by Kagome's side.

"So, you wenches talkin' about me or what?" He asked looking from Kagome to Sango.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a wench!" Kagome shouted, offended, and swung her fist to punch him but he caught her wrist and pulled her forward for a chaste kiss.

"You know I'm only joking with ya…" He mumbled into her lips and the kiss was about to deepen had Kagome not pulled way and gave him a look that could freeze water.

"Not here and not now Inuyasha." She told him sternly and rolled her eyes when he started to pout.

"Then tell me when and where and well go do it." he said, leaning against her to pin her unto the ground, but she shifted and he landed on his face.

"You pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She screamed marching away. She stopped suddenly and turned back around.

"Ha" Inuyasha said triumphantly, "I knew it you couldn't keep a away from me!" Kagome just shot him a glare and went and hugged Sango good-bye.

"Good-bye Sango. Sorry I have to leave so early."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Sango said smiling her famous lopsided grin and winked at Kagome, "I would leave too if all my boyfriend wanted to do was play, Who could last the longest." Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's dirtiness, as she left to find Souta. Sango looked over at Inuyasha, who was still on the ground and pouting slightly.

"Don't worry Yasha," She said putting her hand on his shoulder, then swatted his head, "She's just sad about seeing Shippo and all." As Inuyasha got up and spotted a purse under the tree.

"Hey, isn't this Kagome's purse?" He asked, picking it up and handing it to Sango. She took it, nodding, and put it with her purse.

" It's her old one that Hojo gave her. I'll give it to her tomorrow." Inuyasha growled at the mentioned of Hojo, but instead of getting even more grumpy, he changed the subject to Shippo again. (A/N smartest thing I ever seen him do…)

"Feh! I don't see why she's so stuck up with that runt." He said, lighting up a cigarette as they started walking back to the group. "I always knew the kid was stupid. But then again, drugs make you do crazy things."

"What!" Sango exclaimed, "Shippo didn't do drugs. A shard every now and then, but what kid didn't his age didn't try it." When Inuyasha kept on looking at her incredulously, she shook her head at him. "Shippo couldn't do drugs, not on Kagome's watch."

"Whatever." He responded, rolling his eyes, "Stupid crazy things anyway."

A/N Well, you waited long enough, here are the characters. From the Dog Demons: (leader)Sesshoumaru-20, (second-in-command)Inuyasha-17, Kohaku-16, Souta-15, Kagome-17, Sango-17, Kikyo-18, Jaken-18, Hiten-17, Hojo-17. (Review question: tell me if you want Shiori-15 as part of the Dog Demons. She was the hanyou in the episode 'the red Tetsusaiga breaks the barrier. Review & answer please)

From the Wolves: (leader)Kouga-17, (second-in-command)Miroku-17, Ginta-17, Hakkaku-17, Shippo-16, Rin-15, Ayame-17, Naraku-20, Kagura-20, Nobunaga-16 (spelling?), Kanna-20.


	4. Q&A

Hey everybody! I'm sorry, but I can't update any time soon. I have two science projects due next week, so I need to give my whole attention to them. I'll try to update again but it might be awhile. In the mean time, thanks to all who reviewed! You guys had some great questions and I'll answer some of them now. I hope they clear up any misunderstandings. Stay tune for the next chapter 'Seduced.' Well, 'till next time, cya!

Horny Jess.

Chapter 1 reviews:

Hiei's cute girl: It's great that you like the name The Dog Demons. Hope you keep on reading!

Kagome92111: I always did like Kag-Kou fics…if you want, I'm in the process of making some Inu-Kag one shots, you could read those.

Angel-of-dark-spirits: I actually have no idea where I got this idea…it popped up in my head, so I wrote it.

sparky-san: Glad you like and yes, this is a Kou-Kag fic. I'll try to R&R some of your fics okay?

Gold-digger-Emmers: Lol! Glad you really like and I will continue writing more.

DogDemonLover1590: I've watched the movie a thousand times also, and I read the Outsiders a lot too. Keep on reviewing!

Chapter 2 reviews:

ubsesive-conplusive kouga: I watch Grease every night before I go to bed so that I could get some ideas and I research on the internet for more ideas from the Outsiders.

serenitygirl13: When I say my story is a cross over of Grease and the Outsiders, I meant that I will be getting ideas from them and also that the Inuyasha characters will have characteristics of the people in them. Ex. KougaDanny (from Grease), Ponyboy ( from Outsiders)

Shangxiang10: Glad you love! Keep on reviewing!

Kagome818: I'm glad you're trying Kou-Kag fics. They are usually good (like mine!)

TurboTwistedFire: I love Kou-Kag fics too! I really like the olden times, and I read a lot of books about the 1950's and so, so it's not too hard for me to write like that either.

sparky-san: Keep your pants on! I try to update every 7-10 days (hopefully)

sakurablossomskxk: You should watch Grease…it's a great movie, with a lot of singing. Actually…I was thinking of adding a couple of songs in here…

Tori007otaku: My silly grade 8 teacher also thought that the Outsiders was suitable reading materials…but I actually liked it. And, the Wolves are greasers and the Dog Demons are Socs. (but I will only use those words as adjectives in my story)

Angel-of-dark-spirits: Yah, Hojo and Kagome used to date…I felt bad for him, he means well. I need a lot of characters in the gangs so I had to put in extras.

Chapter 3 reviews:

sparky-san: Yay! A loyal reviewer! Have I told you that I **love **your long reviews? Jk!

sakurablossomskxk: Ahh…one of my loyals…I don't know if I should add too much fluff. Hmm…I don't want Kagome to lose her virginity, so there won't be any major stuff in it…just light fluff.

TurboTwistedFire: You have some good questions, I'll answer them now. Yes, Shippo is like that younger character in "The Outsiders." His name is Johnny I think, and I will be taking some of his characteristics and put them with Shippo. Yes, Kagome is taking characteristics from Cherry, and also from Grease, she would be Sandy.


	5. Oh Shit

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch4 (Oh Shit)

Disclaimer: Say it together now, I…don't…own…Inuyasha. See! I told you going to therapy would help!

A/N OMG thank you guys sooo much for being so patient with me. My dad was being a baka and I wasn't allowed on the computer for a week! I handed in all my projects (got 85 and higher on them!) and I only have an easy French project. I'll update sooner, hopefully. Neways, R&R! I need to know if y'all want Shiori in this story or not. Answer plzzzzz!

"So Kouga, what's up with you and that girl from the dogs?"

"Huh?" Kouga blinked his eyes sleepy to stave at his companions. Ginta smirked at him.

"I said, whatcha going to with that Dog you was drooling over." Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku laughed as Kouga scowled at them. Casually, he reached over, grabbed Ginta's jacket and drew him until their noses almost touch.

"You're cruising for a bruising punk." He mumbled around his cigarette before throwing Gilta behind the couch. Admist the chuckling of his gang members, which quickly died down, he walked over and sat down on a black loveseat and took out his switchblade and started playing with it. Sensing that something was wrong with his leader, Miroku threw him a Pepsi (A/N Ponyboy's favourite!)

"Something snaking yah Kouga? What's up?" Kouga glared at them but they could all see he was depressed. Shippo got up from his seat on the ground, took a beer from Miroku's fridge and leaned against the counter, waiting for his response. Kouga let out a big dramatic sigh and grumbled something out.

"Umm, sorry Kouga, but could you repeat that?" Hakkaku asked, polite as ever Kouga glared at him and mumbled back a response. Ginta rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Oh bloody hell! Just spit it out mate!" Kouga shifted around uncomfortably, grumbling under his breathe but Shippo heard every word. 'She wouldn't want a greaser like me anyhow…' Shippo shook his head. That's what was bothering the proud leader.

"Kagome is too sweet to just pick a guy cause he's a greaser or soc." He said, grabbing his worn out jean jacket, and putting it on. Miroku gave a snort of laughter.

"So that's what been bugging you?" He asked incredulously, smirking.

"Ha!" Ginta laughed out, "It doesn't really matter whether you're greaser, soc, Wolf, or Dog Demon when the lights are off…" He said winking knowingly, exchanging high fives with Miroku. Shippo scowled to him self.

"Kagome ain't like that," He said shyly but with a tint of anger, "She's still a virgin ya know!" Kouga looked at him disbelieving but pleased. A virgin at seventeen is very rare, especially if they were part of a gang.

"Whatever." Miroku scoffed, "Don't make me laugh."

"No, I think Shippo is telling the truth." Hakkaku interrupted, looking thoughtful.

"Well that's great then!" Ginta said happily. The others looked at him suspiciously, he's always thinking of dirty and he confirmed their suspension by adding, "Lets have a bet. First one to laid by that chick gets five dollars from all of us."

"Ahh…it's been a while since I had myself a fresh virgin." Miroku giggled, looking at the ceiling dreamily. Shippo was clenching and unclenching his fist and was visibly trying to hold himself back from beating the crap out of them. Hakkaku saw this and hurried over and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder. Kouga saw him lean over and whisper something into the younger guy's ear and saw him relax and smirk, nodding. Shippo turned to Kouga, nodding his head in his direction and Kouga winked back and did the Wolves' sign. Patting his chest over his heart twice, with his fingers in a W shape, he lifted up his hand and pointed at his right canine tooth, which was showing under his half grin.

"Love and pride Shippo." Kouga reminded him, "I won't let them touch her Shippster, don't you worry." Shippo smirked back.

"Tell me about." He said, doing the Wolf sign back, "Nah, I'm not worried about her. She could take care of herself. See y'all later." Shippo glared briefly at Miroku and Ginta, then took his beer and left. Kouga got up and stretched, lighting another cigarette.

"Well, I'm out." He yawned out.

"See' ya love boy."

"Bye greaser."

"Later Kouga" After saying goodbye, Kouga got out of the house and started his black convertible, the only thing any Wolf has owned that was worth something. 'Maybe I should ask Shippo about what Kagome likes?' He thought to himself, slowly driving down the street. 'Yah, maybe I will.'

_Scene change_

Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly dragged himself down the street towards his father's house, remembering his gang's taunts. _'_

_Yo Yasha! You should have seen Kagome strolled outta here likes she was gonna kill!' '_

_I feel sorry for the next guy to go across her path,' _

'_Geez, what a woman! I would love to have a wild fire like her.' _

'_Yah, too bad she's taken.' _

'_Taken! Why that girl is as virgin as the day she was born!' _

'_What's wrong Yasha? Too much of a wuss.' _

'_It's a bloody shame I have to call you brother.' _

'_Dude! It's been over a year. Take her already.' _

'_Hey, I'll do it for yah!'_

Inuyasha grounded his teeth in annoyance. Respecting Kagome's wishes was a pain in his ass and, with all the nagging, he was ready to get some tail. (A/N cough well…you know…um, a chick or two?)

"Inuyasha…" Someone whispered and he jumped at the sound, taking out his switched blade out of habit.

"Kikyo!" He yelled, annoyed and surprised at the same time. She just smiled seductively and latched her arm around his.

"Fancy meeting you here Yasha-cake." (A/N Johnnycake...Yasha-cake.)

"Fancy! What the hell are you talking about woman, I always take this road home." He glared at her for a few seconds but then shifted his eyes away uncomfortably. Heck, she was his ex-girlfriend and taught him all he knew for two years before she left him for another. (A/N and yes. It is what you're thinking. He had to learn from someone!) Inuyasha thought quickly.

"Glory!" He exclaimed, looking at his watch in mock surprise, "Boy howdy, look at the time, my father'll skin me alive if I don't get home." He tried running around her but she stepped in front of him and put her arms around his waist.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out impatiently, "We both know that your old man would let you get away with murder let alone coming in a couple minutes late." She tightened her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Inuyasha melted into the embrace then jumped back as if she burnt him.

"For Pete's sake, Kikyo!" He yelled, blushing from anger and embarrassment, "You broke you with me, remember…?" He was suddenly cut off when Kikyo pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in astonishment and he gasped in shocked and she took that opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth. At first, Inuyasha tried to push her off, but her wondering hands and persisting tongue broke his last ounce of resistance and he started kissing her back. While their tongues were battling for dominance, he brushed one of his hands across her cheek, bringing her closer, and his other and went to cup her backside, gaining a satisfied moan from Kikyo.

"Mmm, Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered around his lips.

"Ahh, yah?" He asked, drunk with her nearness. She smirked against his lips.

"Your girlfriend is glaring daggers into your back.

"My…What!" Inuyasha whirled around to come face to face with an outraged, pissed off, very angry Kagome.

"Oh shit."


	6. Seduced

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch5 (Seduced)

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Inuyasha. cough I'm lying cough

A/N Wowie! Thanks for all those reviews. Ok, this chapter starts as a flashback of what happened in the last chapter, but it's in Kagome's point of view. Oh, and I'm so sorry for putting this up almost three weeks late. I am the slowest typer in history AND my dad wouldn't allow me on the computer! I didn't do anything I swear! But whenever something goes wrong with the computer, I get blamed. Anyhoo…enough of my babbling, on with the story!

Previously on Grease, Inuyasha Style…

"_**Mmm, Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered around his lips.**_

"_**Ahh, yah?" He asked, drunk with her nearness. She smirked against his lips.**_

"_**Your girlfriend is glaring daggers into your back.**_

"_**My…What!" Inuyasha whirled around to come face to face with an outraged, pissed off, very angry Kagome. **_

"_**Oh shit."**_

Kagome walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to begin to look for Sango and her precious lost purse. In her anger earlier on, she left with Souta but forgot it at the base of the tree she and Sango was sitting under.

"This is all Inuyasha's fault." She grumbled to herself, looking up and down the unfamiliar street, "How could I not remember where Sango lives…" Sighing to herself, she decided to walk over to the park to see if anyone from her gang was still there. Soon, she saw Sesshoumaru's silver convertible up in the distance and, after saying a quick prayer of thanks, she quickened her speed.

"Hey Sesshy! Sesshoumaru!" She called out and saw him whirl around and raise his eyebrow in question. Panting slightly, she leaned against the car grinning a bit.

"Hey, did Sango and Kohaku leave already?" She asked disappointedly. Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What Sesshoumaru means," Hiten said, sliding in to sit on the car behind Kagome, and putting his arms around her, drawing her in to his chest "Is that yes, they left already, just ten minutes ago." Kagome sighed out sadly.

"Hey Kagome, you're in a better mood." Jaken said, from a back seat of the car. "Half an hour ago, you look ready to kill."

"Yah…" Hiten said ruefully, "I'd hate to be the first guy you came across."

"Poor Souta…" Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, moving from Hiten's grip and looking at all the guys warily. They all looked at her a little fearful, not wanting to be the first one to speak.

"Umm…well…" Hiten stuttered as Jaken fidgeted around, not wanting to be caught by one of Kagome's glare. Sesshoumaru, the fast thinker, suddenly remembered something and reached over to the back of his car. He took something out and threw it in her direction, which she caught with ease.

"Welup." He said, quirking an eyebrow, "Sango left that for you. Said that you would come a'lookin for it."

"Glory, my purse!" She suddenly shrieked causing all the guys to flinch at the sound but they sighed in relief because it seemed like she forgot her pass anger.

"Oh thank you Sesshy-moo moo!" She said, calling him by the ridiculous nickname she made for him since she was ten, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, don't get juiced up. It's just a purse." Sesshoumaru exclaimed as Kagome started hugging him to death.

"Yah," Hiten said, lighting up a cigarette, "And he was only saving our asses."

"Well, you know what they say," Jaken said, winking mischievously, "When they're mad, hit 'em were it hurts, or in this case, give her back her purse." The three guys laughed as Kagome glared playfully in his direction.

"Well, I got what I came for." Kagome said, stifling a yawn, "I guess I'll head back home now."

"Ya wanna ride?" Sesshoumaru asked, indicating the car. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't sweat it, honey, I'll walk." He shrugged his shoulders but then noticed that Hiten and Jaken were in his back seats.

"Hey Sesshy, we'll have a ride." Hiten said, grinning crazily. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Heck no, hit the pavement you vultures!" Kagome rolled her eyes as the guys started bickering, stopping only long enough to tell her good night and to be safe before they went at it again. As she walked away, she faintly heard Jaken say,

"When a guy picks a chick over his buddies, somethings gotta be wrong!" Kagome sighed as she picked her way home. She was happy to get her purse back, but felt horrible still, because she got angry at Inuyasha for such a stupid reason. 'I'll tell him I'm sorry,' she thought as she walked down his street.

"Hey, is that him in the middle of the street? Yay, perfect, I'll tell him now." (A/N Hee hee, we all know what she walks into, so I'll quickly end at that scene but you'll read it as how Kagome sees it.) She quickened her pace, a big smile on her face, that is, until she saw Kikyo standing with him. Kagome stopped abruptly eyeing the pair warily.

"No way would Inuyasha cheat on me." She whispered, just before she saw them kiss. Her eyes widened in shock but counted to ten as she tried to calmed her anger down.

"Ha! Try again you slut! Inuyasha would never…" She started confidently but felt her jaw slacken as she saw her boyfriend…oh, I mean, future ex-boyfriend, start kissing back. All words and thought left her as her anger built up. Her fists nearly shook in anticipation of socking him in the nose as she stalked up to them. Kagome saw Kikyo smirk and say something to Inuyasha, who froze.

"My…What" He yelled, and spun around to come face to face with an outraged, pissed off blah, blah, blah. (A/N you already know this, lets skip to after the oh shit part, shall we?) Inuyasha stood there stuttering, trying to find a way to weasel himself out of this predicament. Kikyo smirked as she watched Inuyasha squirm under Kagome's heated glare. She walked away quietly, not wanting to deal with any angry girlfriends right that minute. She had better things to do, better guys to screw, and evil plans to brew. Kagome saw the slut Kikyo sneak off and thought 'good riddance' before she brought her attention back to Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome stated coldly, "So this is what you've been doing." Inuyasha looked at her frantically.

"No…no. It…it's not what it looks like." Kagome looked at him hard, waiting for his lame excuse for having his tongue halfway down Kikyo's throat. "No, Kagome! It wasn't my fault! I…she…she seduced me!" Kagome laughed harshly.

"Seduced? You big, fat lair! Seduce my rat's ass. I saw you hugging her right back!" Kagome yelled, tears of frustration and cold mirth springing to her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said placidly, almost smelling her tears.

"Calm down! Calm down?" She shrieked, kicking him in his shin, "I just saw my boyfriend kiss another girl, his ex-girlfriend at that! And you're telling me to calm down?"

"Shoot, Kagome." He winced, holding unto his leg, "Hey, she came unto me."

"Well you sure as hell weren't putting up a fight!" Kagome grumbled back, fighting desperately to hold back the oncoming tears so Inuyasha wouldn't see them. "You know what Inuyasha, fine. If you want to screw around behind my back, then go ahead and do it. I'm through with just being your little toy." Inuyasha looked at her cagily, he had never gotten to play with her. To him kissing and hugging doesn't count. "If you want to see someone else, then do it, cause we are through!" With that, she turned on her heel, and marched away, sobbing silently to herself. Inuyasha opened his mouth to call after her, but found that no words came to his mouth. Why should he call her back, everything she said was true. And besides, he never got nothing from her (A/N you know what I mean!) and now that he was a free man he could get any chick he wanted, not like he didn't when he was with her anyway. He smirked as he thought of all the fun he was going to have starting with Kikyo. By the way…

"Well Kikyo, it's just you and me now." He said, turning around, expecting to see her. Instead he saw nothing, and grumbling about his bad luck, he started back home. "Seduced…what was I thinking…"

_Scene change_

Kouga had just reached his house and put his car into the garage when he realized that his mother, Souten, and younger sister, Shiori, was having another fight. He groaned as he started walking down his street, scuffing his feet on the little tuffs of grass that sprouted through the cracks on the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes as he thought of his 32 year old, worried, over-protective mom, and his 15 year old, rebellious, quick-witted sister. He was able to slip his head out of the leash his mother placed over him when he was 14 but Souten was keeping a tighter hold on Shiori, probably because she was a girl. Kouga wondered around for about 20 minutes, reaching closer to Dog Demon territory until he spotted something on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Hey, a purse!" He said excitedly. It wasn't everyday a greaser found a purse full of money on the ground. "Wonder what's in here…" He thought out loud as he opened it and started ruffling through its contents. "Hmm, keys, makeup, mirror…wallet!" Kouga exclaimed triumphantly, holding it up, "Cha-ching! Wow, it's a soc's wallet." Kouga observed. He looked at the name tag on the wallet and let out a strangled gasp. "K…K…Kagome! Huh?" He could have sworn he heard a sob. Kouga lifted his head and strained his hearing to catch the sound again. "Hey, it is crying, it must be her. I should put her things back though." He mumbled, pinpointing the sound. "Now remember Kouga," He said, talking to himself as he jogged down to a bit of trees, "Be sympathetic, don't rush, or touch her, she might think I was trying to take advantage of her." He snorted a bit at this knowledge, "Like I would ever try to seduce the one I like so much." Kouga quickly found the source of the crying and saw Kagome in a small clearing by herself.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked in, he hoped, was a soothing voice. Kagome's head snapped up at the noise, then quickly brushed her tears away.

"What! I'm not crying, get away from me!" She yelled, inching away from the unknown man in front of her. She glanced around for a way to escape, then noticed that he held a purse in his hand, her purse. Kouga followed her eyes and saw them resting on the purse in his hands.

"Hush, quiet down, I don't want anything from you, I just want to know what's wrong. Here, "He said tossing her purse at her lightly, "I found your purse down the street, then I heard someone crying, so I came to investigate." Kagome just nodded her head dumbly, tightening her hold on the purse. Kouga gave a small sigh. "Could you tell me what happened?" Kagome stared into his soft blue eyes. He looked so sincere, and trustworthy, but so did Inuyasha at one point. Her eyes started to tear up again and she saw a look of concern cross his face and smiled sadly.

"Guys always seem so nice when they are away from their gang, but then they turn around and hurt me." She said softly, turning her eyes away from him, but not before she saw a look of realization on his face. He closed his eyes briefly, and cursed Inuyasha under his breathe for causing Kagome all this pain. He took her hand, and when she gasped and looked up at him, he gave her a small smile.

"Kagome, I swear, I will never hurt you, not intentionally at least." To his surprise, she looked at him for a few seconds then smiled.

"When I first saw you, I thought you would try to…you know…" He looked at her amazed. If he was waiting for an answer, this was certainly not the one he thought he would get.

"What?" Kouga asked, smirking, "Seduce you or something." She cringed at that word, then looked down embarrassed.

"Yah, something like that." Kagome whispered, a slight blush on her cheeks. Kouga looked at her delicately.

"Don't worry, I would never do that." He said, taking hold of her hand once more. Kagome smiled softly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"For some reason, I already knew you wouldn't…what did you say…" She mumbled, thinking for the right words. "Oh ya, er…you know, seduce me." Kouga smiled, she was finally loosening up a bit around him.

"Well, geez, I don't know." He said, in mock reflection, "You are very pretty and extremely hot, I might not have been able to control myself." Kagome stared at him, astonishment etched over her shocked face. Kouga thought he had blown his chance with her but let out a small sigh of relief when she answered.

"I cant believe you just said that." She said shaking her head in an awe and disbelieving way. "We just met, I was afraid ten minutes ago that you may come unto me and your making those types of jokes." Kouga grinned wickedly.

"Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He said innocently, trailing his finger tips up her arm, earning a giggle and a light slap on his hand. She grinned back at him evilly then her face suddenly fell. Kouga looked alarm as she pulled away from him and turned her back to him. He saw Kagome's shoulders rise up then down as if she was sobbing.

"Kagome, what's wrong, did I say something inappropriate or something? He asked, desperately wanting her to look at him. 'No, so close…mustn't mess up.' he thought.

"What?" He heard her whisper, "So you don't think that I'm pretty and hot?" She asked. Kouga looked at the back of her head incredulously.

"Huh? Kagome, of course I do!" He said fiercely, "You're the most gorgeous magnificent girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Kouga spun her around to tell her more, but froze when he saw her trying to hold back her laughter. At the look of his face, Kagome couldn't hold it any longer, and started laughing her ass off. (A/N much like me actually!)

"Oh my goodness gracious Kouga." Kagome gasped around her laughter," That was precious! I was only joking ya know." She broke out into another fit of giggles. Kouga looked torn between yelling in frustration or laughing along side her. He decided on the latter, a happy Kagome was better than a sad Kagome, even at his expense. He thought of a plan to get back at her and silently crawled up to her.

"Why you little…" Kagome heard him growl out before he pounced on her. She let out a shriek then started laughing even more. He was tickling her side as if there was no tomorrow. He somehow knew all of her weak spots and was attacking them mercilessly. She flipped them over so she was straddling his waist and then started dishing back out his torture by tickling him. Kouga laughed out loud, begging for her to stop, and when she didn't, he grabbed her behind her knees, and flipped over once again, holding her hands over her head so that she couldn't tickle him anymore. Gasping for breath, they both just realized their position. Kouga was on top of Kagome with her hands over her head, and both were out of breath, and sweating slightly.

"Um…ah…" Kouga stuttered, knowing that he should get off of her but he couldn't stop looking at her. Her midnight black hair framed her face on the soft grass around them making her look more stunning and attractive, then he thought was possible. And the blush on her cheek wasn't helping much with their situation. Kagome looked up at his piercing, electric blue eyes. She loved his eyes, they were so intense and deep, and she wanted to get lost in there swirling depths. Kouga watched as she leaned her head up and he anticipated a kiss, so he brought his face down, his eyes closed. He felt Kagome come closer but went right by his lips to his ears.

"Thank you Kouga for finding me, now if you'll please?" He snapped his eyes opened as she wiggled against him to show him her point, and he had to hold back a moan. He then suddenly sprang up blushing profusely, but when he looked down at her blushing, smiling face, he nearly dropped back down on top of her. Kagome inwardly groan when he got off of her, taking his warmth with him. Even though she asked him to get up, she already missed his flushed body pressed against her. Kagome looked up at him and saw him looking at her with a look of admiration on his face, causing herself to blush. He gave her his hand and she took it gratefully.

"Such a gentleman." She said winking at him and grinned when she saw Kouga blush get redder. She loved making him blush already, and she was sure he was going to be fun to have around. She started walking towards her discarded purse, when she felt his arm snake around hers.

"Allow me to at least have the pleasure of walking you home." He said smoothly. She grinned up at him and leaned against his arm slightly. "Okay, I don't see why not."

"Are you sure?" He asked in mock concern, "I mean, you ain't afraid I might seduce ya or something?" They shared a laugh as they walked together towards Kagome's purse, the purse that brought them closer than thought possible.

A/N OMG, I am so bloody sorry that I couldn't bring this in sooner. They've been piling up hmwk a mile high, plus exams are in 4 days, (my b-day is in 3 days by da way :P). So, I made this extra long…I hope…My chapters might be more spaced out by updates especially because of summer. Well, sorry again and keep on reviewing! Thanx!


	7. My Kagome

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch6 (My Kagome)

Disclaimer: You are getting sleepy…when I snap my fingers, you will say 'I do not own Inuyasha'… SNAP. I own Inuyasha…Shit!…I thought that would work!

A/N Gosh! Stupid exams had me walking in circles! Well, another chapter, hope y'all like that little scene between Kouga and Kagome. I was thinking of whether or not to make them kiss, but I didn't want to rush them or anything. Ok, y'all might be a little confuse with Kagome's actions in this chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it. I'll blame her reactions on the fact that she's PMS'ing. Lol! cowards way out… Anyways, enjoy and review!

Kouga and Kagome walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' company. Kouga let out a happy sigh as he grinned up at the sky. Here he was, walking beside a girl that he never thought he could even look at without getting the shit beaten out of him. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes and let out a small smirk, but this soon wiped away as confusion clouded her face.

She could have sworn she saw him before, but couldn't remember where. The clothing he was wearing indicated that he was a greaser and since all of her friends and gang members were socs…

Kagome's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. She looked at Kouga sharply and saw him watching her. Kouga quickly looked away but then she stopped and put an arm out to stop him. He looked at her and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Er…is there something wrong?" He asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot under her gaze.

"What's your name and where do you know me from?" Kagome asked, coming forward until she was half a meter away from him. Kouga held back a whimper of frustration as he looked down guiltily. He knew it was to good to be truthful, so he made up his mind and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm a greaser from the Wolves…" Kagome nodded her head, she figured that much out. "My name is Kouga…I'm their leader." Kouga watched her blank face, hoping to see any indication of what she was thinking. Finally giving up hope of seeing her smile, she gave him a sly grin.

"I knew I saw you somewhere," Kagome said happily, poking him in his chest playfully, "You were the one that was staring at me before!" Kouga blushed richly, smiling sheepishly. Trying to change the topic he asked something which he instantly regretted afterwards.

"Well, tell me, what happened with that good for nothing boyfriend of yours." Kagome face immediately fell and tears gathered in her eyes. Kouga looked at her shocked as she started sobbing, her moods could swing like crazy.

"Hey, no…I'm sorry. Just forget I even said anything!" Kouga said, trying to calm her down, but she just kept on sniffling.

"No Kouga. You don't understand." She all but wailed out, hugging her sides and looking away from him. "I found Inuyasha cheating on me!"

"What?" Kouga yelled out. He thought it was something minor, like forgetting their anniversary…but this was something else.

"Yah." Kagome said, calming down slightly, enough for Kouga to lead her to a nearby tree and sit down. "I s-saw them…I-I saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend."

"Dumb ass." Kouga growled out, and was surprised when Kagome laid down and put her head on his lap.

"I know…" She sighed out, "And you know what he said?" Kouga scoffed.

"Don't tell me. He said that he wasn't kissing her, that she was kissing him." Kagome looked up at him surprised and he grinned back at her.

"How did you know?" She asked, wondering how he was able to guess it right. Kouga smirked, absently stroking her head.

"All assholes act the same, trust me." He said, rolling his eyes. Kagome nodded, then grinned evilly.

"Of course you would know, Kouga." She said innocently, and heard him gasp in indignation. She laughed and glanced up at his face, while he grumbled about ungrateful little imps. "I'm just joking you monkey." She said slapping his leg, then, stifling a yawn, added "I'm glad you're not one."

"What?" Kouga asked, shocked, then noticed she fell asleep. "Oh shit! Now what da hell am I supposed to do?" He asked, looking around as if someone would tell him the answer. Then he spotted his street and made up his mind.

"I guess she could crash at my place then." He reached around her, put his arms under her knees and around her shoulders and stood up. He walked home quickly, not wanting to be caught outside with her, and prayed that his family was sleeping. He reached the front door and thanked God as he found the door unlocked. He hurriedly reached his room on the ground floor and closed the door behind him.

Laying her down on his bed he suddenly thought about what her parents would say since she hadn't called them to say where she was. He sat there for about twenty minutes, trying to think of a plan, then grinned. He looked in her purse, then let out a small sound of triumph when her found her phone book.

He leafed through it, trying to find someone specific. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha's number and quickly copied it down for later use. He finally found it and called Sango's phone number, rehearsing what he would say.

"Ah…'ello?" Someone grumbled out. Kouga screwed up his face a bit, trying to remember how Inuyasha sounded like.

"Yo, Sango?" He growled out, hoping he sounded like the guy. He heard her grumbled about late night calls and about killing the next person she saw.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kouga inwardly cheered, she's buying it.

"Um…call Kagome's house 'n tell her mom she's sleeping over at your house, ok."

"Now why in the Four Souls would I want to do that?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Because…I'm pretty sure she can't call 'n say she's sleeping over at mines." Kouga said, trying to sound like he was losing his patience.

"Well, ask her to call then!" Sango snapped

"She would if she was awake!" He snapped back. Yup, he really did sound like Inuyasha. He heard her moan in frustration.

"Fine! I'll do it. But, I thought she was mad at you."

"She was. Now start calling, she'll see you in the morning. Night."

"But wait! How come she ain't mad at you no more? She seemed pretty pissed when you she left."

"Left? Um…from when?" Kouga was curious, he wanted to know what Inuyasha did so that he could use it back on him.

"What? Do you forget that easy? When we scared those Wolves away, you tried to start a kissing fest 'n she left." Sango stated, as if she was talking to a child.

"What ever. She ain't mad at me anymore. Oh yah, thanks for doing this for me."

"Thanks? Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked concerned. Kouga mentally slapped himself.

"Never mind then! Just call alright! Bye." He snarled out. He heard her giggle.

"Night." Kouga quickly hung up and let out a big sigh of relief. He looked at Kagome's sleeping form, and heard her mumbling in her sleep. Smiling a bit, he took off her shoes and jacket, then tucked her in. He stared at for a long while, taking in her peaceful features, stroking her cheek lightly. All of a sudden, she shifted and put her hand on top of his.

Kouga froze, his eyes wide, not wanting her to wake up. When she rolled over, her hand still around his, he had no choice but to fall into the bed behind her. He groaned at their position, him spooning her from behind, his hand on her face. (A/N Lmfao! Oh gosh, I couldn't help but put Kouga in that situation!)

He bit his bottom lip, when Kagome shifted down, probably trying to get a bit more comfy, but the affect on him was really noticeable. He moaned, softly, not able to hold it back, and wondered suspiciously if she knew exactly what she was doing. Knowing he couldn't do anything until she moved, Kouga sighed and got a bit more comfortable.

"Goodnight, my Kagome." He whispered, kissing the back of her neck softly, then closed his eyes. Kagome's eyes fluttered open a bit at the kiss.

'My Kagome?' She thought groggily, before letting sleep drag her back into dream land.

A/N I'm sorry, but I'm really tired right now. I wanted this chapter to be longer, and I wanted to add a bit with Inuyasha but I guess that will have o wait until next chapter. Everyone will find out what happened and Inuyasha won't be too happy! Neways, R&R please!


	8. Truth or Lie

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch7 (Truth or Lie)

Disclaimer: I…I d-don't…own…In-Inuya-sha…There! I said it! Now let me be! runs out of room crying

A/N Hiya everybody! Omg, I'm sorry bloody sorry! I had the biggest writers block known to man(& woman)kind! How long has it been, five months? Well, I tried to make this chapter extra, EXTRA long to pacify your thirst for my blood. Oh, ya…have a happy New Year and a Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and any other holidays out there. Hehe…Neways, on with the story! R&R plzzz!

Sango blinked wearily against the sunlight that came in through her curtains, waking her up from her…er, exotic dream with some guy.

"Agg…I was just about to see his face!" She moaned out, rolling back over to try to catch some more sleep when she suddenly caught sight of two hazel and two bluish green eyes watching her with matching eager grins.

"Hey! What in the hell are you guys doing in my room!" She shrieked, as Kohaku and Souta jumped back from the sudden outburst and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Sis! You shoulda seen your face! It's to die for." Kohaku said grinning. Sango grumbled something about him actually dying as Souta snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" Souta asked incredulously, "Kagome's shriek his way higher, and right now, she would be chasing us down with a tennis racket or something."

"You mean like this!" Sango shouted, grabbing their attention. They both ducked as she swung her baseball bat at their head, and rolled out of the way as she went for their bodies.

"Okay, okay!" Souta yelled as he ducked another swing, "Truce! I came over to see Kagome that's all!"

Sango froze, thinking quickly. She noticed the time and then shrugged her shoulders casually.

"She left around an hour ago I think." Sango pretend to think, "Yah, she left at 8 to go to Inuyasha's place." Souta looked at her strangely.

"Well, did she find her purse?" He asked, looking at her reaction carefully. Before Sango could answer, Kohaku spoke up from where he was hiding under the bed.

"Yah, she did. Sesshoumaru gave it to her last night when she came a'looking for it." Kohaku piped, struggling out from under a blanket, "Jaken called and he told me."

"Ai'ight then." Souta said, shrugging, but keeping his turquoise eyes on Sango suspiciously. Sango rolled her eyes then yelled at them to get out of her room. When they did, with a lot of pushing and cursing, she sat down on her bed to think.

"Souta sure was giving me a lot of weird looks." She muttered cleaning up her room a bit. Bending down to pick up a pillow, she suddenly thought of something and froze.

"Oh shit! He probably suspects something. Those kids are probably on their way there now." She rose quickly and dialled Inuyasha's number quickly knowing he was probably still sleepy and grumpy.

_Scene change_

"What?" Inuyasha growled out, picking up his cursed phone. He was just having the best dream starring him and Kagome, when the dumb thing suddenly rang right at the good part.

"Inuyasha? Well, of course it is, who else answers are phone like that." Inuyasha moaned and cursed who ever invented the telephone. Oh, that's right, Alexander Graham Bell.

"What do you want now, Sango?" He asked, impatient with the conversation already.

"Well, seems like your back to normal Yasha." Sango said sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and was sure she was rolling her eyes.

"Well, you sure were acting weird last night."

"Last night?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly awake, wondering if Kagome already told her about them breaking up.

"Hey, I wasn't there to see you or Kagome but from what I gather, you did something you usually don't do."

"Um…ah, well…yah, I don't usually do those types of things." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well, it's probably because it is Kagome right?" Sango asked.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes wide, "It's not because it was Kagome. She's great, I guess it's just me." He sighed out.

"Okay, calm down Inuyasha." Sango said, confused, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…ah, um. Sorry." Inuyasha grounded out.

"See!" Sango said triumphantly, "They you go again and I even didn't ask you to."

"Huh? Wh-what?" Inuyasha asked. This time he was confused. "What in the Four Souls are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Hey, is Kagome there?"

"Ah, no..." Inuyasha said, looking at the phone as if it suddenly turned into a banana.

"Dang it!" Sango said, "She probably just left. Well, talk to you later. See yah."

"Wait! What do you mean she just…" Inuyasha said hurriedly, "Left." But, alas, she already hung up. Now Inuyasha was really perplexed. Why would she think that Kagome was at his house when she broke up with him.

"Wow, girls sure are crazy." He yawned, shaking his tired head. "Hardly 9 and I'm already having confusing conversations." He jumped back unto his bed and in ten seconds he was snoring again.

_Scene change_

Kagome woke up, suddenly aware of her surroundings, but kept her eyes shut. She liked doing this so that she could still rest in bed, but when she heard her mom coming, she would jump out of bed and pretend she was always up. (A/N by the way, I based that on what I do. LoL!)'Any second now,' she thought, 'Mom will be coming down the hallway.' She shifted her head then realized something odd. Her pillows were much more fluffier than this, and her usual smell of lavender and jasmine was missing from her room.

Suddenly, she heard the breathing of someone else right beside her, and nearly jumped out of her skin! She opened her eyes slowly and held back a gasp. There she was, sleeping on a guy's bed, who she hardly knew, and it wasn't just any guy, it was Kouga Onikami, the leader of the Wolves. Kagome quickly sat right up, checked under the sheets then let out a sigh that woke up Kouga.

"Morning." He said, blinking his eyes groggily at her and yawning. When she didn't answer, he said, "What's wrong with you?" She looked at him sharply and grounded out.

"Why didn't you wake me up, huh?" Before he could stutter out an answer, she shrieked, "My parents are probably worried sick! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in! The cops are probably…hey!" Kouga suddenly leaped forward, knocked her back and put his hand over her mouth. Fury filled her eyes and right when all hell was about to break loose, Kouga quickly whispered.

"Glory kid! Are you crazy! My mom and sister live in this house, and if you want to see trouble, just wait until they find you! Now," He said, taking his hands away when she calmed down a bit, "If you want to yell at me, please whisper. Savvy?" Kagome glared up at him, but then relaxed fully, which was a mistake because when she relaxed, Kouga relaxed too, right on top of her.

"Kouga!" She whispered, frantically, "First of all, what am I doing here, second what are you doing on the same bed as me, and last of all…" She beckoned Kouga closer and yelled, "Get off of me you big lump!" Kouga jumped back, embarrassed and frightened, but then, he started laughing behind his hands. With his eyes bulging out, he rolled over and fell off the bed, still laughing. Kagome's eyes was still blazing, but then she couldn't let a hesitant grin cross her features.

"I love it when they talk dirty." He gasped around his giggles, as Kagome started to swear colourfully under her breathe.

"Don't get used to it you little brat!" She grumbled, shooting him a glare, "Now start explaining." Kouga grinned as he slowly composed himself.

"Don't get juiced up. Your parents think that you're over at your friend Sango's house, and Sango thinks that your over at Inutrasha's place. When we were talking last night, you fell asleep so I brought you here." Kagome was watching him carefully as he talked and when he stopped, she narrowed her eyes murderously.

"You forgot something very important, Kouga. What were you doing on the same bed as me?" Kouga grinned sheepishly, and muttered.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I tried explaining." When she gave him a look that clearly said 'try me' he let out a sigh. "Fine. While you were sleeping, I put my hand on your cheek, then you sorta put your hand on top of mine and rolled over so I had to…ah, fall unto the bed with you…I didn't want to wake you up or anything so I just…Please don't hurt me." Kouga trailed off, expecting another shriek, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that she was putting on her socks and shoes, her back towards him.

Kouga cringed involuntarily because he thought that Kagome was mad at him, or worse, thought that he was lying. He sat down cross-legged on the bed behind her, put his arms around her waist, and before she could retaliate, pulled her into his lap. He put his face into Kagome's hair and breathed in deeply. He used his skills at giving massages to knead the abs on her stomach, causing her to lean back into his chest and close her eyes in bliss. He grinned, and wanted so badly to kiss her, anywhere and everywhere, but controlled his urges.

"I know you don't believe, but it's the truth. Please believe me." Kouga whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver. Kagome let out a tiny moan, then suddenly jumped up as if she was scalded. Panting slightly, she looked back down at the confused guy she was ready to start making out with. She backed up until she hit a wall and closed her eyes, trying to bring back her poise, and control of the situation. Kouga looked at her as if she had gone crazy, then shook his head and turned away.

"So you want to leave now or hang out some more?" he asked, looking for a clean shirt to change into, acting as if nothing had happen.

"Ah…yes. Let's go now before anyone figures out what happened." She agreed wholeheartedly, gathering her stuff quickly. Kouga looked around his room quickly, fixed up his bed a bit, then stood waiting for Kagome. When he saw that she was ready, he signalled for her to keep quiet as he snuck a peak outside his room. After a brief analysis, he grabbed her hand and they both snuck out into the hallway.

"Kouga! Is that you?" Kouga inwardly groaned as he heard his sister calling him from the kitchen. He shooed Kagome into the nearby shoe closet, looking apologetic.

"I'll be back in five." He whispered, then quickly closed the door. He walked into the kitchen looking bored and haughty at his younger sister.

"Whatcha want kid?" He asked, grabbing an apple for Kagome and a piece of toast for himself and stared at Shiori, waiting for her answer. She looked at him suspiciously over her black sunglasses. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kouga knew his sister had style. Wearing black Capri's, a dark green tank top and the black mirrored sunglasses made her look mysterious and…for lack of a better word, hot. (A/N if this outfit actually loks stupid, don't kill me. I have a fashion sense of a frog.)

"I was just wondering if you could drop me off at Nobunaga's house today." A look of disdain crossed Kouga's face.

"No!" He answered vehemently. A look of hurt flashed across Shiori's face before she quickly wiped it away. Kouga let out a sigh. She had already learnt to shield away emotions, but he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Listen," he started softly. "You know I don't really like that kid, I really don't see why you hang out with him so much." Shiori glared at him.

"Well, isn't that better than hanging around a Dog?" Kouga winced but quickly hid it as a cough. "And, what does that have to do with you dropping me off?" He sighed.

"I can't. I'm too busy right now." Kouga stopped and thought for a minute. "Actually, give me 15 minutes and I'll bring you over, Savvy?" He asked, doing the Wolf sign.

"Savvy." Shiori grinned, doing the Wolf sign back. Kouga winked.

"Be back in a flash." He called over his shoulders as he raced back to Kagome's hiding spot. He yanked the door opened, and Kagome fell into a heap in his arms.

"What was that?" Shiori called out.

"Be cool, huh? This stupid closet door always gets stuck." Kouga replied, steering Kagome to the door. "Um…did Mom already leave for work, it's kinda early." He heard her chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh. You are the only person I know who calls 9:25 'kinda early'." Kagome snickered and Kouga flashed her an exasperated look.

"You better watch it, Kid!" He called out as he and Kagome reached the safety of outside.

"I love you too." She yelled backed.

_Scene change_

Kagome groaned and closed her eyes as soon as she got into Kouga's car. The day had hardly started and already she was tired. She glanced at Kouga, who was just whistling happily. She sighed and smiled when he glanced at her.

"Kouga, you seem to have a very good relationship with your sister." Kouga let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, don't seem so surprised. I love my sis, so what." He said earnestly. Kagome looked at him doubtfully. "What! Don't you love your brother?" He asked. Kagome looked away from his searching eyes and pondered the question. Sure, she got along with Souta, and she did love him, but she would never say that she loved him to her friends. Maybe she needs to change that. She kept quiet and was startled when Kouga nudged her shoulder.

"We're here." He said, softly watching her face. She looked around and saw that she was in her driveway.

"Thanks." She said quickly, trying to open the passenger door. Kouga grinned when she pushed in futile to open her door.

"Here, let me." He sighed out, getting out and opening the door from the outside.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed, her eyes shifted away shyly. Kouga's grin grew wider.

"I'll walk you to your door." Kouga winked, walking ahead of her. Kagome quickly followed him and when she unlocked the door and turned back toward him, she was again, at lost of words.

"Well, see ya Kouga." She stuttered out turning away. Kouga quickly grabbed her hand.

"I want to see you again." He rushed out, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused. Kouga shrugged his shoulders. _Here goes nothing…_

"Go out with me."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, go on, just a date." He pleaded, giving his puppy eye look.

"I don't know…" Kagome started, but sighed when Kouga gave a pitiful whimper.

"Come on, just one. And if it doesn't work out you never have to go out with me again." He said, hopefully. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly. _Inuyasha would really, REALLY hate this, _she thought before she caught herself. _Who cares what Inuyasha thinks, I'm single again!_

"Well, ok, just one." She answered, almost defiantly. Kouga grinned at her.

"Until further notice you mean." He said, eyebrows raised. Kagome smirked.

"We'll see about that." She retorted, winking back at him. Kouga smiled, he sure liked this playful side of Kagome.

"Well… um, I'll call you for that date, ok? He asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yah sure, let me write my number for you." Kagome said, looking through her purse for a piece of paper. Kouga waved her off.

"Nah its alright, I memorized it already." Kagome blinked back her surprised but couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice. Kouga, in a flash, looked awkward again as he thought if he should lie or tell her the truth. _No, _he thought firmly, _I want to start this relationship right._

"Actually," he grunted out, "I got it from your phone book. It's 833-6538."

Kagome stared at him hard for a minute, but then suddenly smiled. She touched his cheek briefly to get him to look at her again.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you for looking." She said softly, understanding his discomfort, "You had to look for Sango's number anyhow. I forgive you." Kouga smiled back his thanks. Then, as quick as a cat, he kissed her and stepped away before she could react.

"Bye." He said cheekily, before running back to his car, giggling ( A/N in a manly fashion of course) the whole way. Kagome glared at him as if she wanted nothing better to do than to punch him, but when she turned away, her face softened as she smiled gently. Placing her hand on her cheek where it still burned from the feel of his lips, she opened the front door and stepped into her house.

A/N Again, I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner, (I haven't updated since last year :P) Math is hard and my science mark is dropping, but I'll try my best to keep these chapters coming. R&R!


	9. Meetings

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch8 (Meetings)

Disclaimer: 'Ok everybody! I have an announcement to make! Listen up! I don't own Inuyasha' Everyone claps 'Yes, thank you, thank you! I'm here 'till Thursday!'

A/N Hiya everybody! LoL! Finally back again! Actually, I had this chapter done for awhile but it got lost in my computer somewhere and I've only just found it again. My dad doesn't know I was writing this story and when he found it he spassed and deleted it. I rescued it from the recycling bin and put it on a floppy. Have I ever mentioned that I love making disclaimers? LoL! Well I do, its fun! Neways, enough mindless babbling, read & enjoy. R&R as usually!

Sango stepped out of her room for the first time since morning and quickly looked around. She tiptoed down the hall, sneaked pass her parents bedroom and nearly made it to the stairs before the phone rang.

"Dammit!" She muttered as she swiftly picked up the phone on the first ring. "What?" She growled out.

"Well hi to you too, honey. Had a nice sleep?" The voiced responded, amused. Sango groaned softly.

"Hiten, now isn't the time." She moaned, her heart thumping in her chest rapidly, "I really need to go. I need to leave this house now!" Hiten chuckled.

"Alright, ok. Be at my house in one hour though, we got a meeting." Sango's eyes widened.

"Huh? What for? About what?" Hiten laughed out loud.

"You just asked the same questions in three different ways." He quickly sobered up, "We're having a meeting about the Wolves. It's the second time they've been in our territory this month, and it won't happen again." He muttered darkly.

"Ok, fine." Sango sighed, "Should I tell the little people to come to?" Hiten thought for awhile.

"Yah, bring Souta and Kohaku. The younglings will need to learn about this stuff anyhow. See yah later." He said before hanging up. Sango bit her lip as she carefully placed the phone back on its cradle, and blew out a sigh of relief at not making a sound. Sliding down the banister, Sango suddenly dropped down into a crouch when she reached the bottom, somersaulted closer to the door, and checked her surroundings again.

Her heart was thumping painfully beneath her ribs, as she stretched her shaking hand to the doorknob. Hesitating for only a second, she quickly twisted it open, and jumped outside. Momentarily blinded by the sun's rays, she fumbled around until she found the door and quickly shut it.

"Yes!" She shouted, running down the walkway, "I'm safe! That was a close one." She happily skipped down the sidewalk, humming. Good thing her mom or dad didn't catch her, they would have forced her to take out the garbage, and wash the breakfast dishes. Talk about close calls!

_Scene change_

Souta looked at the broken sidewalk as he and Kohaku walked down the street on their way to Hiten's house. Sango found them in their tree house that they built when they were only 9 years old, with help from the rest of the gang of course. The gang sometimes used it for quick meetings, and since it has two floors of sturdy wood, it could hold all of them comfortably and securely. Not only was their fort full of snacks and drinks, but it also had weapons such as extra switchblades, flick knives, bricks, pocket-knives, razor blades and a couple of unloaded handguns and ammunition, and of course, the heavy artillery, water balloons.

Sango had found Souta and Kohaku practising their hand to hand fighting in the middle of a big pile of finished chip bags and coke cans. She took one look at the mess and started yelling at them for making their clubhouse a pig sty, having no respect for the gang and so on. The two boys spent half an hour cleaning up and by time they finished, they only had twenty minutes to get to Hiten's place. And they only knew about it when Sango shouted it over her shoulder when she left, making sure they were going to clean up.

Souta looked up at the sky as Kohaku chatted on about the last football game he saw, and the cutest girl that lived said hi to him while he went to go get the mail. Kohaku was a light-hearted flirt, who could charm the birds out of the trees one day, and then fall head-over heels for a pretty face the next. He probably had more girlfriends than Jaken and Hojo combined, but his heart was broken about half of that large number. You could tell what he was feeling by looking at his face, his emotions were so clearly shown. He lost almost every time he tried to bluff in their monthly gang poker games. He was a great listener though, and solves any problem that comes his way. Many of the gang members go to him for advice or just for someone to talk to. He was an optimistic, understanding sort and he couldn't stay mad at anyone for more than a couple of days.

Souta, on the other hand, was impassive and aloof; he could have passed off as Sesshoumaru's little brother. Keeping his emotions in check, he looks at the world through distrustful eyes; knowing lots of people, liking some, and trusting few. He had a grand total of two girlfriends, and both of them dumped him because he wouldn't put more into the relationship, distancing himself for fear of getting hurt like Kohaku. He was a friendly child though, especially when he was surrounded by family members or Kohaku or his idol, Hiten, and could tease and joke around with you until you were in stitches. But the minute someone new stepped into the room, he would become pokerfaced, and deadpan. He is slow to anger, but when he does, it is long lasting and if you lose his trust, it is ever so hard to get it back.

The boys reached Hiten's place with only five minutes to spare. They stopped for a quick chat with Hiten's mom, Iaizzo Hibiki, who was one of the nicest people they knew, and quickly went into the basement. Kohaku grinned when he saw his gang.

"Seasons greetings pals and gals!" Hiten, Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, Jaken, and Hojo looked up from either their conversations or awkward silence, then quickly looked away to assume what they were doing.

Souta and Kohaku glanced at each other, then went to sit down by Hiten and Sango , who were talking to each other. Sango had a scowl on her face and Hiten was trying to calm her down.

"When's the meeting starting?" Kohaku asked, taking out his yo-yo and started to play with it. Hiten glanced at his watch.

"When Sesshy gets here, kid. You dig?" He grumbled out looking at his watch again in disgust.

"When's our leader gonna get here, Inuyasha?" Souta said, not looking at Inuyasha, but instead, staring at Kikyo with unreadable eyes.

"Look a me when you're talking to me, kid." Inuyasha growled out, not liking the disrespect towards him and the high opinion towards his brother. Souta glanced at him, then turn towards Sango, totally disregarding what he just said. Inuyasha was foaming at the mouth while Kohaku, Hiten, Jaken and

Hojo started laughing. Jaken and Kohaku slapped high-fives, and Hiten winked at Souta who gave him a small grin back.

"So where is Sesshy-moo moo anyway?" Jaken asked, stretching. A football suddenly hit is face and he tumbled off his chair as everyone laughed again.

"I'm right here, kid." Sesshoumaru said icily, walking over to the Lazy Boy chair, " and if I ever hear you call me that again, I shall personally see to it that you eat three plates of Sango's home cooked meals." Jaken cringed as everyone snickered at the idea. Sesshoumaru nodded at Souta solemnly, who nodded back and sat on the chair, ignoring Sango's insulted 'Hey!'

"Are we ready to begin?" He said, staring at everyone around the room. Several people nodded, but Hojo frowned. (A/N Yay! They are going to find out that someone has been lying! LoL! I loved writing this part.)

"Actually, speaking of home cooked meals," He said, blinking around at the room in confusion, "Where is Kagome?" Several emotions flitted across the room. Inuyasha looked guilty, Kikyo looked triumphant, Sango looked nervous, Souta looked suspicious and the rest looked confused or amused.

"Inuyasha, I thought she went to your house?" Kohaku said, looking at him, puzzled. Inuyasha blinked back.

"Why would she be at my house?" He asked. Souta quickly looked at Sango's red face.

"Where was she, Sango?" He asked, frostily. Sango bit her lip as she looked up at Inuyasha uncertainly, who just stared back at her perplexed.

"She…ah…she didn't spend the night at my house," She started uneasily, "She umm…stayed over at Yasha's." Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly, as Hiten and Hojo glowered at Inuyasha.

"Glory! Don't sprout out things like that! People might believe them!" He exclaimed, raising his hand up in defence. Sango glared at him.

"What are you talking about? You called me last night to say that she was staying at your house." Inuyasha glared right back.

"What are you talking about! I never called you!" He hollered, jumping out of his chair. Sango, not to be outmatched, jumped up to. Souta intervened before she could utter a threat though.

"Why did you call and say she was at your house then?" Souta asked, his eyes flashing a bit. Sango redden a bit, but stared defiantly at him. Kohaku, Jaken, Hiten, and Hojo's head kept on turning from one speaker unto the other, as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Well, INUYASHA, called and said to call your parents to tell them that she's at my house." Sango growled out, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's anger finally clouded over whatever little good judgment he had and he shouted.

"What don't you get bitch! I didn't call you so stop telling these fucking lies, you dumb slut!" Inuyasha's head jerked to the side as Sango slapped him with her full power. Kohaku jumped up at the insult to his sister and leaped at Inuyasha.

"Don't talk to my sister that way you ass!" He yelled as he tackled him to the ground. Hojo jumped forward and got a hold of Kohaku who got a few sucker-punches in as Souta and Hiten grabbed Inuyasha who, after the initial shock, started punching back. They both struggled against each of their captors as they yelled at each other incoherently.

"Stop this at once!" Everyone froze as Sesshoumaru stood up. He glared at Inuyasha as he walked towards them. Inuyasha glared right back, but shivered under the icy glare. "Let him go." Souta and Hiten dropped him as if he was on fire and stepped back. Inuyasha stood up warily and braced himself for what he knew to come. The other members of the gang slowly formed a circle around Inuyasha, their eyes impassive or cold. Sesshoumaru faced him silently. Then, quick as lightening, he punched his brother right in the face. Inuyasha flew back and Souta and Hiten automatically caught him from behind, then quickly dropped him. Sesshoumaru straightened himself and Inuyasha stood up slowly. Sesshoumaru squared him up again and floored him. Inuyasha painfully got up and was hit for the last time.

Sesshoumaru turned his back on him and the rest of the gang did so as well. Hiten straightened his back and said, in a solemn voice.

"Inuyasha, the guilty party, cursed at a female three times with the intent of hurting. Is this in agreement?" Inuyasha got up laboriously and groaned out around a bloody nose and busted lip.

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru, leader of the Dog Demons, administrated the punishment as were per-agreed by the members of this gang. Is this in agreement?" Hiten continued.

"Yes."

"Sango, the suffered party, is satisfied with the sentence and the dealt out punishment. Is this in agreement?" Sango stiffened and glared at the wall.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru turned back around to face Inuyasha and the rest of the gang did the same.

"Then this is concluded. And may you never make this mistake again, Inuyasha." He growled out and quickly marched out of the basement.

_Scene change_

Kagome wondered into her room, and fell unto her bed face first, which she, of course, instantly regretted. (A/N I always do that…) Rubbing her aching nose, she looked into her full length mirror and paused at her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her closed were crumpled, and she looked like she was just thoroughly kissed, even though it was a simple peck on the cheek. But that one kiss burned her straight to her toes, and she couldn't get the image of his grinning face out of her mind.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes at her reflection. He's only a greaser she repeated in her head, a good for nothing hoodlum who steals and fights with her friends. Then why did she say yes to that date? She grabbed her head and tried to sort out her thoughts but gave up after all she could conjure up was Kouga's face.

"Kagome! Kagome dear, are you home? Souta? I thought I heard the door open." Kagome grinned as she quickly changed into her clean clothes.

"Coming Mother." She quickly skipped down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen looking over a newspaper on the counter while stirring a pot. Kagome smiled as she looked at her 34 year old, beautiful mother. Himoyuki Takeshi looks exactly like she did 10 years ago and certainly acts that way. Lots of people have confused her as an older sibling and her smile was as friendly and kind as her children.

"Kagome. How was last night?" Himoyuki smiled as she hugged her daughter and started to serve her breakfast. Up until then, Kagome hadn't even realize that she hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday and she was starving.

"Meh, it was okay. I'm starving." she replied, digging into her bacon and eggs. Her mother's grin turned mischievous and Kagome looked up suspiciously.

"I meant about last night. You know, when you went back to get your purse." Kagome blushed and looked down, and Himoyuki laughed and patted her shoulder.

"No worries. I answered the phone, and Sango explained the WHOLE situation to me." She winked and left the kitchen humming merrily, not knowing that as soon as her back was turned, Kagome's whole body went rigid. Kagome started breathing heavily as she thought about what the Dog Demon gang would say about her absence last night. Quickly finishing off her breakfast she grabbed her purse and wrote a brief note to her mother saying that she was going to Sango's house.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, now confident that she knew where her best friend lived. Wondering what she should say to her gang, she didn't realize that she had once again, gone the wrong way. Instead of heading towards Sango's house, she was heading into Wolf territory, and there was no Kouga to save her this time.

_Scene change_

Miroku, Ginta, Naraku, Ayame, and Kagura walked down the middle of a street, joking and pushing each other around. Miroku and Ginta suddenly swooped down and picked Ayame up and raised her over their heads.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Ayame screamed around her laughter, "Put me down!" Naraku and Kagura couldn't stand up straight and Ginta nearly dropped her as they were laughing so hard.

"Why Ayame, this is an area of you I've never seen before. Want to show me more, honey?" Miroku grinned up to her and she quickly squirmed out of his hands and slapped him. Naraku, Ginta and Kagura laughed even harder.

"Hey, remember." Miroku said rubbing his face, grinning. "I know where you live." Ayame laughed out loud.

"That's probably cause you live four houses away from me." Ginta came up from behind and picked her up bridal style as Naraku did the same thing to Kagura.

"I thought he lived three houses away from yah." He said over her giggling. Ayame hit his chest, then shook her head.

"No. It's four houses." Kagura and the guys all grinned at each other, for all could see the stubborn glint in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kagura asked, with mock confusion. "I could'a sworn that it was three."

"Yup, definitely three." Naraku agreed, grinning. "I remember counting the houses last week while I was a'walking." Ayame frowned, as she thought, and the others held back their laughs.

"No, I'm sure it's four." She said, wiggling out of Ginta's arms. "If y'all don't believe me, why don't we go back there and check." Everybody snickered and shook their heads.

"Nah." Miroku said, shaking his head. "Lets just keep it to a nice even number." As Ayame was nodded her head in agreement, Miroku quickly continued. "Keep it nice and even at three." Everybody laughed out loud as Ayame pushed him.

"No one could win against that logic." Kagura said, empathetically.

"Why don't you invited him over one day, Ayame. I'm sure he'll remember afterwards." Ginta grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Miroku quickly warmed up to the idea.

"I agree! Well, what say you, my fair lady?" he asked, bowing over her hand. Kagura promptly pushed Ayame out of the way and took his hand instead.

"I say, get on with it, Sir Knight." She declared, batting her eyelids playfully. Miroku chuckled and picked her up.

"Finally! Someone said yes!" Everyone doubled up laughing, and Naraku playfully shoved him.

"But at least you were used to rejection, man." Naraku snorted, then ducked when Miroku swung at him.

"Too true. He doesn't even feel a thing now. Just goes on to the next one." Ginta exclaimed, then barely evaded a punch aimed at his stomach. In a minute, all three guys were wrestling around and the girls walked on, chuckling. Naraku suddenly stopped and raised his nose into the air, as if smelling something out. He then unexpectedly smiled and nodded his head towards the end of the street where a lone girl was absently walking towards them.

"Fresh meat." He smirked, as he led the way; as he led the hunt. "And, by golly, a soc if there ever was one." Kagura walked on his right side and Miroku stepped up to his left side, though he was a half-step ahead of the others. Ayame went to Miroku's left side and Ginta was on her other side. Stepping together, they looked like one full mass instead of individuals and was pretty hard to miss. Miroku, knowing this, raised a finger and flicked it right and left. Instantly, Ginta and Naraku stepped away from the group and made a big circle around their 'prey' to close her in from all sides. The girl looked up and was suddenly aware of her surroundings, and that including the advancing gang. She froze, then tried to take a step back, but was stopped when she stepped into someone's chest. She spun around and was nose to nose with Naraku. (A/N well, really nose to chin. Seeing as she's supposedly smaller than him. He he!)

"Hey, why if it ain't a lonely little soc." He grinned down at her, as the Wolves came up to them. "What's a pretty little thing doing over on this side of the world?" Kagome swallowed as she tried to stop from showing them her fear. She also realized that for the second time, she had went the wrong way and had wandered over to Wolf territory.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean…I mean…I'll just go." She stuttered and tried to step around them but Miroku quickly stepped in front of her.

"Not so fast, cutie." He said smoothly, then recognition brightened his face. "Hey. I remember you, you're the one that Kou…ow!" He rubbed his side and glared at Ayame, who had suddenly elbowed him.

"Do you ever learn to shut up, Miroku?" She grumbled and fixed Kagome with a hostile look. Ginta rolled his eyes at the glaring pair and stepped up to Kagome, winking.

"Why don't you tell us your name sweetie, then maybe we'll think about letting you go." Kagome looked left and right as if looking for an escape route.

"No, please. Really. I just want to go." She said quietly, looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Calm on you guys. Leave her alone, it's just a soc." Kagura said gruffly. Kagome smiled at her uncertainly and Kagura nodded back.

"Who might have money on her." Naraku growled, grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm. "Come on, honey. You must know that we need the money. You have enough." Miroku stepped forward and yank Naraku away.

"You never lay a hand on a female, specially to hurt her." He said angrily, punching him in the shoulder. Naraku brushed him off and leaned forward.

"She has money, I don't. She could get money, I can't. She could sit on people's laps, and I could jump people for it. So that's what we do. And she can't possibly be under the protection of the Law, she ain't a Wolf." Ginta and Ayame quickly stepped up to protect their second-in-command.

"Why don't you get a job, or pick on someone your own size." Ayame glowered out, anger towards Miroku already forgotten.

"We hassle soc girls, not jump them." Ginta said, scowling. "We don't steal from the girls unless they provoke us real bad."

"Well, I need the money, and if y'all won't help, then I won't share." Naraku said, stubbornly. He reached forward again, unaware that during the whole conversation, Kagome was getting angrier and angrier at being talked about as if she was an object. When Naraku reached for her again, she swatted his hand away and shouted in his face.

"Just leave me alone!" Everyone took an involuntary step back and Kagura quickly hid a smile that was coming up. The rest of the gang stood, looking at the furious girl and was uncertain of what to do next. "Stop talking about me as if I wasn't standing right here in front of you lot!" She glared right at Naraku, and he had the decency of looking down. But he quickly snapped out of it but when he looked up, Kagome had already slipped away from them.

"Hey! Come back with that money!" He yelled, running after her.

"Stop it Naraku! Leave the soc alone." Miroku hollered after him.

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Kagome screamed, turning back around furiously.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Someone yelled, and sounds of several people running was heard. Kagura, and Ayame stiffened at the noise, and the guys glared at the direction where it came from. The Wolves joined together swiftly, and Miroku, Ginta and Naraku made sure that they had their blades. At the same time, as if they were one voice, they muttered.

"Dogs."

(A/N I really just wanted to end off here. I love good one-word endings, it leaves me wanting more, but I thought that since my chapters are so spaced apart -through no fault of my own- I just added another part to end the conflict I've made -I love making trouble!- Well, here it goes…)

_Scene change_

Hiten, Kohaku, Souta, Hojo and Sango walked along the road dejectedly. After Sesshoumaru had left the meeting, the other members quickly left Inuyasha so that he could take care of himself and went in different directions. Sango decided to find Kagome and ask her what really happened last night and the four guys went along with her. Kicking some rocks along, Hiten suddenly looked up at Sango and grinned.

"So, why were you so rushed this morning when I called you? I could'a swore I heard Mission Impossible music in the background." He said, teasingly. Sango blushed and shrugged, but after Kohaku and Souta started pestering her, she finally glared at them and answered.

"I was trying to escape before my parents found me and told me to take out the garbage, or worse, wash the dishes." She and Kohaku both shivered at that while the other two laughed. "And I thought the music was only playing in my head." She grumbled, and started their laughs anew.

"That's why you get outta bed before they do and hole up at a friends house, you idiot." Kohaku stated, then ducked away as Sango went to clobber him.

"Or you could just do the work, Sango. Taking out the garbage can't be all bad." Hojo voiced out. The two siblings chuckled sarcastically.

"Not in our house, man." Kohaku said, shaking his head. "Actually, I would rather take out the garbage than do the dishes." Hojo blinked back at him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, confused. Sango grinned at him, and winked.

"Cause my whole family loves to eat, including yours truly, so not much garbage is around. But a lot of dishes are."

"Enough for an army." Kohaku added.

"But." Hojo stated bewildered, once again, "There's only four of you in the family. Your parents and yourselves. How much do y'all eat?" Souta rolled his eyes and answered before they could.

"Too much apparently." He smirked. Sango sniffed indigently.

"Not as much as Inuyasha, I assure you." She said, crossing her arms, and turned away mockingly. Hiten scoffed.

"I could probably eat more than that idiot." He said proudly. Hojo shoved him playfully.

"You mean, after me of course." He grinned, strutting ahead of them. Hiten jumped on him from behind and got him in a headlock. Even though their personalities were totally different, Hiten being the more outgoing, one and Hojo being the shy, observant one, they acted like brothers. With being around each other so much, Hojo was now opening up more and more, and Hiten was becoming more observant.

"Say uncle!" Hiten shouted out. Hojo struggled some more and stepped on his foot.

"No! You can't make me." Hiten twisted him around, and got him on the ground.

"Come on. You know you wanna!" Kohaku laughed out. Sango strolled up to the struggling pair.

"I know a way to make him say it." She said evilly and started tickling Hojo merciless.

"No! No, please stop!" He panted around his laughter, trying to roll away from the vicious fingers. "Hiten! How could you do this to me!" Hiten whooped out loud.

"All is fair in love and war, princess." He ginned, "Say uncle!"

"Fine. Fine! Uncle!" Hojo yelled, and everybody fell down laughing.

"Oh, such fun. Tickling a dumb-dumb!" Souta rhymed, and everybody started laughing again. They calm down enough to resume their walk, though Hojo had to lean on Hiten for support because he had a stitch on his side.

"When I grow up…"Kohaku started.

"If you do." Hiten interrupted, smirking.

"When I do," Kohaku continued, sticking his tongue out, "I'm gonna live on take-out until I could find someone…"

"Man or woman would suffice." Souta interjected, slapping high-fives with Hiten.

"Until I could find a woman," Kohaku rolled his eyes, "Who would cook and do the dishes."

"And do the laundry and take care of the kids, and sweep the floor…" Sango said, listing them off her fingers.

"And go to work, feed the kids, buy the food…" Hojo continued, winking at Sango. Everyone laughed as Kohaku blushed beet red.

"I ain't that lazy…" He mumbled, but was probably ignored as the others kept right on laughing. He suddenly turned the mood around to more serious matters.

"Well, what are we gonna do about those Wolves then?" Everyone quickly sobered up and thought hard.

"They've been in our territory too many times." Hiten stated angrily, clenching his fists, "We've gotta figure something out to keep them away, once and for all." The others nodded, but their thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout over by their left.

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" They all froze, for that sounded like one of their friends, and it was coming from in Wolf territory.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Sango shouted, but was already running toward the sound. Hiten swore, then raced after her. Hojo, stitch in side forgotten, tore right alongside him, and the two younger guys brought up the rear. They all rounded a corner and came upon the scene. Sango quickly made sure that Kagome was not harmed and gave her a small smile of relief. She and the other guys in the Dog Demons got aligned with each other and stepped stiffly towards their opponents. Hiten stepped a little ahead of his gang and flicked his fingers. Instantly, Hojo, Kohaku, Souta and himself had their switchblades in their hands, but had it concealed in their palms. Altogether, as if they were one voice, they muttered.

"Wolves."

Phew Finally finish. Nice and long I hope. To answer some questions, a soc is a rich kid and a greaser is a poorer one. I probably can only update once every month and a half, sorry Sparky-san...but my school work is falling behind, and I need to focus on that or else. I recently watched Westside Story, and its Bloody fantastica! I never knew how close my story was to it. With that movie, a soc would be the white kids (Jets) and the greasers would be the Puerto Ricans (Sharks). As to Kikyo and Inuyasha…you will have to wait and see…LoL! Neways, R&R!


	10. Confrontations

Grease, (Inuyasha Style) Ch9 (Confrontations)

Disclaimer: I ain't owning of anything that's here except da idea of da story, zeen?

Miroku looked at the approaching Dogs with a slight look of distain, already planning an escape route for his gang since technically they were outnumbered. He felt Ginta standing rigidly beside him, and Naraku on his other side, trembling with the urge to pounce and get the fight started. Miroku looked at the Dogs, and sized up the guys and realized that two of them were younglings and only two were full-grown.

He turned his attention to the girls; the one whom they were picking on could be a handful since she was ready to take them all on a few minutes ago. Miroku looked over at the other girl and paused a real long time, his eyes running up and down her body, glazing over slightly, before he felt Ginta push him forward slightly and realized that the Dogs' stand-in leader was coming forward for the war council. Casting one last lingering glance at the girl, Miroku slouched appropriately, hooking his thumbs into his back pockets and walked over readily, a smirk gracing his face. Hiten looked at him with an up-curled lip, as if he smelt bad meat. Miroku raised a careless eyebrow at him and got straight to the point.

"What are you doing in our territory, Dog?" Hiten glared at him.

"What are you and your Wolves doing harassing a female?" He shot back.

"What she doing on our turf, Crotch-Sniffer"

"Whatchu doing with your grimy paws all over her, Piss-Breathe"

"This is the last time I want to see any of your kind cruising our territory, Fleas."

"I could say the same to you, Scrub-Scum." Somehow, through their insults, they had both agreed not to rumble.

"Learn to read a piss mark and stay on your side."

"Learn some manners on treating a woman." Miroku bristled.

"Oh, you're tuff enough, Dog-Shit." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Need a hair cut, Wolf-Shit?" There was a long pause, and then both Miroku and Hiten turned around and went to their gangs. Miroku stood with his members as he watched the Dogs gather their wayward member and start walking over to their side of the street, Miroku's eyes never once leaving that certain female. Naraku shoved him which snapped him out of his daze.

"Why the hell did you let them get away!?" He shouted, incredulously, "We were evenly matched! I could have taken those two little socs with one hand tied behind my back!" Miroku sighed and started walking back further into their territory. "Hey! Where you going! We can still catch them on our side and we'd be legit!" Naraku stretched out a hand to stop him but Miroku flashed him such a heated glare that he pulled back his hand as if he was going to touch fire. Ginta raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, greaser, cool it huh?" He said, softly, pacifying the situation, "You know Naraku, one track mind with fighting." Miroku nodded and sighed again, shooting them a small smile.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood, you guys." He said as apology as he walked away, "I need to get boozed-up." He called out as he disappeared around the corner, thoughts of a certain Dog Demon running through his head. The rest of his gang looked at each other, bewildered, before shrugging and headed their separate ways; Ginta, Ayame and Kagura to the greaser's malt shop, Players, and Naraku to the park to rustle up a fight and make some money.

_  
Scene change_

Miroku walked away from his friends, feeling the blood pounding in his head, both of them, and tried to distract himself from making a fool of himself in the middle of the street. He just couldn't seem to get that girl's face out of his mind, not that he wanted to, but it was kind of distracting. Miroku groaned to himself as he remembered that beautiful girl. He wanted to know her, wanted to know what stores she liked to go to, what ice-cream flavour was her favourite, or even what her name is was good enough. But of course, he could never think like that. She was a socs girl, a Dog at that! And probably already spoken for if any of those Dogs had any sense. They wouldn't be good together, it's not right. But then again, Kouga had admitted to liking a Dog girl. So maybe...

Miroku snapped back into reality and noticed Kouga's car rolling down the street towards him, the driver whistling gaily to himself. Miroku shook his head and, picturing Ginta and Hakakku dancing naked to calm himself down, he put a smile on his face and walked up to his leader.

"Miroku! My main hoodlum, you tuff enough or what?" Kouga said, grinning and giving him the Wolf sign. Miroku grinned and Wolf signed back.

"Are you boozed-up again, Kouga?" He asked, curiously. Kouga shook his head and jumped out of the car.

"Yup! I've been boozing up on life!" Miroku laughed, and then suddenly turned serious.

"You better dry out, Kouga, there was a confrontation with some Dogs on our territory-" Kouga looked up alarmed. "-But we got them off with no rumble. But we got to have a meeting about the Dogs. They've been in out territory too many times and it won't happen again." He muttered darkly. Kouga looked at him with a peculiar look on his face before shrugging and looking away.

"Will you cool it, hood?" Kouga, grumbled, lighting up a Jewel Shard and taking a drag. "We'll be having a Meeting, you dig?" Miroku nodded, looking at Kouga blankly. His leader raised his eyebrow at him. "What you looking at?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders, lighting a Jewel Shard.

"Nothing. It just seems that you don't care too much that Dogs were on our land." He said vaguely, taking a drag and letting it out. Kouga shrugged his shoulders, blowing a smoke ring.

"Glory, hood, worry about you're own problems, huh?" Miroku's face froze and he looked down quickly. Kouga raised an eyebrow as he threw away his finished cigarette and lit another one. "What's up, Miroku? You ain't acting your usual ornery self. Something the matter?" Miroku shook his head, trying to come up with a good lie, but then reconsidered. Kouga was his leader and, more than that, one of his best friends. Plus, Kouga had openly admitted to liking a Dog female...so maybe he could help?

"Umm, Kouga, you know that Dog girl that you like?" Kouga stiffened, ready for an argument.

"Yah, what of it?" Miroku gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, I kinda understand what you're going through" Kouga gave him a confused look and Miroku sighed. "I like a socs girl, too, savvy? A Dog at that. And, umm, I don't know what to do." Kouga gave him a half-grin.

"Really? Now that's tuff enough. Who is it?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the car.

"Wish I knew. She's just a beautiful girl I want to get to know better." Kouga nodded his head thoughtfully. "But she would never even look at a greaser let alone give him the time of day. I don't know what to do. Just forget about her?" Miroku looked up desperately and Kouga put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku, don't give up so easily, man. I'm sure once you start talking to her, she will see the you to be the great guy that you are, greaser or not." Miroku raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Kouga winked. "Don't worry, buddy. You should give it a try, you never know what miracle might happen, savvy?" Kouga grinned crazily, did the Wolf sign, and jumped back into his car and drove away in the direction of his house, whistling happily again. Miroku looked at him confused yet heartened. If Kouga was so optimistic about his chances of getting a socs girl then he'll try it. What could he lose? A thought halted Miroku in his steps as a revelation came to him. 'But WHY was Kouga so optimistic? Did something happen between him and…' Miroku shook that thought away and lit another Jewel Shard as he walked towards his house, thinking about a certain girl who will soon be his if he had any say in it.

_  
Scene change_

The Dog Demons held themselves together until they turned the corner and crossed back to their territory. There they all visibly relaxed and put away their various weapons, joking and shoving each other.

"Geez, Hojo," Kohaku called out, "You looked like you were gonna piss your pants, man! What's up with that?" The group laughed as Hojo grabbed Kohaku in a headlock.

"You wish, mini-man," He growled out, playfully, "I was just worrying about your little head being bashed in by one of those girls they had." Hiten nodded his head solemnly.

"He's got you there, Kohaku. Those girls had three inches on you easily." Kohaku growled and sucker punched Hojo in his stomach and pulled free.

"You guys just worry about you teeth being knocked down your throat." He said, brushing off his arms as if nothing happened, "If you lost those, what would the girls like about you?" He and Souta high-fived as Hiten and Hojo frowned and crossed their arms, imagining their smiles minus teeth. Sango laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"They've got you there." She said, winking. Hiten and Hojo sent a glare at her which only increased her laughter.

"You saying that the only thing that attracts you to me is my teeth, Sango?" Hiten said, raising an eyebrow. Sango rolled her eyes and grinned at Kohaku and Souta.

"Well I guess you're right, Hiten." He smirked and looked at the guys with a triumphant look on his face. "That would be going off of the assumption that there is anything attractive about you in the first place." The gang burst out laughing as Hiten sputtered in indignation then started chasing Sango around the group shouting 'Kiss me, Sango, kiss me and forget my teeth!' Kagome watched the easy-going banter going on between her friends, wanting to join in but knowing that they would remember why they were in Wolf territory in the first place and start with the questions. She tried to back away quietly from the group but an un-lady like sneeze erupted from her and everyone looked at her, remembered their curiosity and looked expectantly at her. The cornered girl realized that the questions were gonna start flowing like water and she had all her answers prepared. When it was clear that Kagome wasn't going to start the discussion, Hiten turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Kagome, tell us what happened to you last night and today." Kagome sighed, closed her eyes and let out her prepared answer, tears. Hiten looked taken aback as Sango stepped forward, shooting the confused boy a glare and quickly gathered up the sobbing girl and walked away.

"It's okay." They heard her murmur, "Boys, there's no understanding them, they're all insensitive jerks. You've been through a rough time and all they care about is…" Her voice faded away with probably more insults against the male species as she and Kagome turned the corner. Hiten looked around and the other guys all gave him a look of sympathy.

"What I do?" Hojo came up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Girls, there's no understanding them, you dig? No point in trying, you won't get no where." The boys all nodded and sighed in unison as they headed their separate ways; Hojo and Hiten headed towards the socs's malt shop, The Works, and Kohaku and Souta headed for their tree house.

_  
Scene change_

Kohaku and Souta walked slowly down the street, hands in their pockets, shoes shuffling the gravel on the road. They passed people on the sidewalk, some of whom knew them and waved And Kohaku couldn't help nodding or winking back, depending on the gender. Souta kept to himself and acknowledged people every now and then but he thought it too tiresome to bring up a smile to these random acquaintances who only sucked up to them cause they were a part of the Dog Demons. Kohaku shook his head and looked sideways at Souta.

"Glory, Dog, but your sister sure is crazy." Souta smiled as he punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Tell me about it, I'm living with her." The two friends chuckled and then lapsed into silence, each thinking their own thoughts. "Hey, man," Souta started, "What you think actually happened to Kags? I mean, what she doing in Wolf territory?" Kohaku shrugged as he pulled the wrapper off a red lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. (A/N well, I couldn't have such younglings smoking now can I?).

"Knowing Kagome, she was probably daydreaming and headed in the wrong direction." Souta shook his head, imagining his sister actually doing that. He suddenly frowned however and Kohaku looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to speak. Souta sighed.

"Hey, what if she was going over to Wolf territory to talk to Shippo?" Kohaku stiffened at the sound of the traitor's name and glared at his friend.

"You know he doesn't deserve to be mentioned by name." He growled out. "And what's this about the Deserter? No way would Kagome go looking for that flea-bag, he belongs with the rest of those greasers." They had stopped walking and were staring each other down. Souta look at him coolly, his impassive mask back on. The pain of when he first heard that Shippo had abandoned them for their enemy came back with a vengeance and felt as fresh as when he heard it that fateful night not so long ago. Souta struggled to keep both his face and voice devoid of feeling as he looked Kohaku dead in the eye.

"Remember," He started in a low voice, sticking a lollipop that he found in his pocket into his mouth, "that 'flea-bag' was like a brother to me and a son to both my mom AND Kagome. So no way ain't me or Kagome gonna be forgetting about him so soon or calling him Deserter, savvy? He's still family and there's gotta be a good reason for him going to the Wolves, you dig?" Kohaku snorted and they looked away from each other, gathering their thoughts and thinking before they said anything they both regretted.

"That's almost treason you talking there, boy." Kohaku mumbled around his candy, looking back at his friend, eyebrow raised slightly.

"I know." Souta sighed, "That's why I just don't talk about him, it still bugs us at home, you know?" Kohaku nodded, regretfully.

"Glory, let's cool it huh? I apologize for starting in on him, he was a tuff enough kid." Souta nodded and then smiled as Kohaku grinned at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. They continued their walk, hands shoved deep into their pockets and the only sound was Souta slurping on his lollipop and girls on the sidewalk giggling as Kohaku sent a couple of winks at them.

"Hey!" Kohaku said suddenly, "What if the Deser...umm, Shippo, went to the Wolves because of a girl? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time someone did something like that for a girl." Souta thought about that silently. He saw the logic in it and wished desperately for his almost-brother to be there with them to answer their questions. He thought back to all the stupid stunts Kohaku, Hiten, Hojo and Inuyasha did to get a girl to notice and go out with them so Shippo could have gone over to the Wolves to get the girl he wanted. He vaguely recalled a girl on the other side that Shippo may have mentioned on aside. Maybe, just maybe...

"Maybe." Souta nodded, "Just maybe." Kohaku shrugged, mind already elsewhere.

"All right, buddy, let's get to that tree house, we still have those hand to hand techniques that we need to figure out. What was Hiten saying to do with your hands if you were to fall?"

"Don't try to catch your fall with your hands," Souta recited, "You'd most likely break something then you'll be useless for the gang. Catch your weight with your whole body." He looked confused, "But what he's talking about I have no idea. How do we catch our weight with our whole body but not our hands?" Kohaku smirked at him.

"Here, let me floor you so you can practice." Souta rolled his eyes and side-stepped Kohaku as he came charging, laughing. "What are friends for?"

"What, you think you tuff enough, son?" Souta taunted. "C'mon, hood, try and catch me." Kohaku growled, grinning, as he howled to the sky.

"You gonna wish you didn't say that, punk, the Dog Demons are on the prowl." Souta let out a whoop.

"That sounds like a challenge, Butt-sniffer, lets see who survives." He stuck out his tongue and started running as he heard Kohaku yelled something about cheaters and ran after him, their past disagreement already forgotten.

_  
Scene change_

Kagome and Sango walked down the street towards Sango's place, Kagome occasionally sniffling and Sango calming her down. Abruptly, Kagome stopped crying and looked over at Sango who looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. Kagome sighed and looked down.

"What's your first question?"

"Where were you last night?" Kagome frowned a bit in concentration.

"At what time exactly? I didn't exactly stay in one place for too long." Sango sighed.

"Ok, what happened after you got your purse from Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eyes hardened as she spoke in a mechanical way.

"Was walking to Inuyasha's to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. Saw him with Kikyo-" Sango gasped. "They were kissing in the middle of the street-" Double gasp and growl. "I yelled at him. Broke up with him. Ran away. Dropped my purse along the way. I was in the park, crying, when someone came up to me. Calmed me down, gave me back my purse..." Kagome's voice faded away and Sango looked at her. "Kou-, the person, we talked and I fell asleep. They carried me to their house-" Outraged sound. "No! Nothing happened! I slept on the bed and in the morning they drove me back home."

"And this morning?" Kagome sighed.

"I was walking to your house, believe it or not, but I wasn't thinking and walked right into Wolf territory. They found me, and one of the guys really started in on me but the others, especially the stand-in leader, were telling him to back off. Then you guys came." Sango looked at her, digesting all this information.

"All right, now on to the hard questions. Who was it that called me last night?" Kagome looked confused for a moment, then understanding.

"That was Kou-, the person. They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get into trouble with my family." Sango looked at her sharply.

"Well, its either a girl could really pull of a guy's voice or it was a guy's voice I heard on the phone." Kagome blushed. "Who was it on the phone?" Kagome looked down and steeled herself for Sango's reaction.

"It was Kouga." Sango looked at her blankly and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga? The, um, leaderoftheoftheWolves." Kagome closed her eyes, ready for impact. Sango looked confused as she tried to work out what Kagome said, and when she did, her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Glory, girl, are you crazy!" She exploded and Kagome winced but let her continue to get it all out of her system. "You slept in the same house as a greaser! Oh, but not just any greaser, the leader of the stupid Wolves! He dropped you home! He knows my number! You trusted him not to rob you blind as you slept on his bed!" Sango paused, eyes widening in shock. "You slept in his BED!" She broke off to get her breath as she shot a fierce look at Kagome who jumped at the chance to talk.

"All right, Sango, it's my turn to talk now. I told you, nothing happened! The only thing he took was my address book, which he gave back, to find your number, and he doesn't remember it. His mom and little sister were in the same house so nothing could have happened even if he did want anything to happen." She suddenly looked angry. "And who cares if he's a greaser or not! He helped me when I was low. Look at what Inuyasha did to me and he's a socs." Sango's eyes widened as she tried to pacify her friend to no avail. "I thought you of all people would understand a little better. I would expect this sort of ignorant behaviour from the guys maybe, but not you, Sango."

"All right, fine, nothing happened." Sango said, dejectedly, "But, if you slept on his bed, where did he sleep?" Kagome blushed and looked at the sky.

"Mars is unusually bright today." Sango gawked at her.

"One thing, you can't see Mars in the day time; second, you never answered my question." Kagome looked at her, hesitantly.

"Well, ah, funny story actually," she began, embarrassed, "While I was on his bed, virtue in tack I must add, he put his hand on my cheek-" Eyebrow raised. "-And I, in my sleep, put my hand on his, then I rolled over and he kinda fell into the bed behind me-" Both eyebrows raised. "-And, well, he didn't want to wake me-" Snort. "-So we slept on the same bed." Sango puckered up her face as she thought things over as Kagome waited with bated breathe. Slowly, a smirk flitted across her face as she thought of the position that Kagome was in last night and winked at the girl.

"No fair, you nearly got tail last night and you didn't even want any! You shoulda sent that man over into my bed, I would show him what a socs girl could do!" Kagome laughed, as the tension was eased between the two best friends as they continued walking.

"So now what's gonna happen?" Sango asked, as she applied a new layer of lip-gloss to her lips. Kagome sighed as she thought about the next bit of news she was going to unload unto her friend and wondered what her reaction will be.

"Well, funny you should ask, cuz Kouga asked me out on a date actually-" Shocked squawk. "-And I said yes." Sango twitched violently and she smeared lip-gloss over her face as she whirled around, flabbergasted. Kagome looked up at her fearfully, and then burst out laughing as she gave Sango a tissue to wipe her face. Sango grudgingly took it and glared at the laughing girl as she wiped the lip-gloss off her face.

"I can't believe he had the balls to ask out a socs, and you at that. He must know about Inuyasha and his temper." Sango rolled her eyes, "You're either incredibly stupid, or incredibly stupid." Kagome giggled, glad that Sango was taking this well.

"You know, you're supposed to give me two choices, not the same one repeated twice." Sango winked.

"Nah, you only get the one, cuz you could only be stupid for saying yes to him." Kagome glared at her, then grinned.

"Hold your horses, I'm not the only with greasers looking my way." Sango looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh glory, don't tell me you didn't notice the stand-in leader of the Wolves gobbling you up with his eyes. If he had the power, I'm pretty sure you would have been naked as the day you were born in front of him." Sango blushed as she remembered the intense gaze of the guy with deep violet eyes. She could almost feel the heat on her skin as his eyes went over her body and she had felt a heat build in the pit of her stomach. She could tell by the way he walked that he was graceful and had a great body underneath all the clothes. And his hands...But of course, she could never think like that. He was a greaser, a Wolf at that! And probably had hundreds of girls after him already if those greaser girls had any sense. They wouldn't be good together, it's not right. But then again, Kagome said yes to the leader of the Wolves. So maybe...

Sango snapped back into reality and noticed Kagome looking at her with a triumphant look.

"Thinking about all the possibilities and positions, aren't you?" She smirked. Sango glared at her.

"No! I was just, uh, trying to remember what the guy looks like. I'm not the one who says yes to random greasers." She shot back, blushing. But, what if he did, by some cosmic chance, ask her out. Would she have the guts, or hormones, to say yes? She wouldn't mind holding his hand...or holding some other part of him since his hands would be busy...

Sango nearly slapped herself for losing her mind again and, trying to cover up her lapse into fantasyland with a certain violet-eyed stranger, she yawned.

"Well, I promise I won't rat you out-" Kagome smiled. "-If! -" Kagome frowned. "-You will do all the dishes in my house." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure! Of course, anything." Then she paused. "Wait a second, YOUR dishes! But you guys have enough dishes to sustain an army!" Sango smirked at her, eyes twinkling.

"I know." She said with a wink as she skipped forward, whistling, leaving Kagome wondering if Kouga's date will be worth it.

"It better be." She mumbled, as she stalked forward, rolling up her sleeves, as she got ready to tackle the Kitchen of Doom.

A/N well there u go....another chapter will probably surface into my mind in a yr or two ;) hoped u enjoy n R&R 2 tell me hw much u hate me 4 taking so long :D


End file.
